Parents
by Pen-Always-In-Hand
Summary: Temari, Matsuri, and Ai are pregnant. Together with Shikamaru, Gaara, and Kankuro's surpport they have three beautiflu babies. But what happens when their kids are taken and Leaf is blamed? With Orochimaru's new attack coming, and Sasuke wants to return
1. Temari: Worth

**A.N Yay! New story! I put it in Temari/Shikamaru/Family because Temari is the first to tell. O.K, Here we go. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and the characters I make up.**

* * *

Temari stared at the test, shocked. There were two dark red lines on the thing. The Sand kunochi lifted her eyes from the test and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She put a shaky hand on her stomach and then let out a little squeal. She couldn't believe it! Shikamaru and she had done 'it' eight weeks ago, and she had thought that they hadn't succeeded in their quest, but then she had been waking up in the morning, running to the bathroom, and puking her guts out. Then she started having foot cramps. She also started sleeping a little later than usual, and Shikamaru had started to get worried and had started to press her to go to the doctor. Temari had had a feeling so she decided to try a test.

Suddenly she broke in to a smile. She was pregnant!

...

Shikamaru was coming home from a two-day mission and was glad to return home. He sighed. They would need to get ready soon if they were going to Suna. See, Shikamaru and Temari had a little bit of an agreement. They spent most of the year in Konoha, and then usually just before winter they made the 3-day journey to Suna and stayed there for the rest of the time. He thought it a bit of a drag, but it made his troublesome woman happy, so he endured it. He opened the front door to hear the sound of the shower running. He went over to the bathroom door.

"Hey, Temari, I'm home. Want me to get something out for dinner?"

"Hey babe. Yeah, can you get the chicken out of the freezer? Oh, and I have something _big _to tell you." Shikamaru blinked. "Okay." he answered. What could his wife what to tell him? Could it have to do with the puking and cramping and sleeping-in? Maybe.

He got the chicken out just as the shower stopped. He put the chicken on the counter to thaw and was going into the living room when a holy sight met his eyes. Alright, it was far from holy, but Kami, it was just as good. Temari was standing there, wrapped only in a towel, looking as hot as ever. The towel was a light purple, the best color on her, and reached just past her knees. Shikamaru suppressed a moan.

"Woman, are you trying to kill me? Not that I mind if you do it _that _way, but still." His wife smiled. Good. He was in a good mood. She wasn't quite sure how he would react to being a dad, so she wanted him in a good mood. She admitted to herself that it was a little unfair to do this to him, but hey, when was life ever fair?

"Nah, I quite happen to like you alive, thank-you very much, but I'm glad you don't mind. Just let me get dressed, then I'll start dinner, kay?" She started to walk toward their room when she felt her husband's hands on her shoulders. His sexy voice in her ear suggested skipping dinner.

"I'm not all that hungry right now. Actually, I just might lay down. Wanna join me?" he asked, tugging her hand in the direction of their room. She laughed and removed her hand from his grasp. She laughed a little more when she saw the surprised and disappointed look on his face.

"Sorry, Shika, but I have to tell you something important and I don't think I'll get the chance if we're 'laying down.' Don't worry, it's good news, but to tell the truth I'm not sure if it's safe to have sex right now." The Nara man was immediately worried anyway.

"Why? Is something wrong? Are you sick? You went for whatever your stuff was right? But, wait, you said it was _good _news, how could it be if you're-" Shikamaru's rambling was cut off by a kiss from his wife. He reacted immediately, his lips moving in harmony with hers, his arms wrapping around her waist. She broke the kiss abruptly, and stood back, a teasing yet sexy smile on her lips.

"I _said _don't worry. It is good news, but if you'd let me get dressed and start dinner, you can find out. So just relax, all right? Good." She added after Shikamaru let loose his tense posture. He stepped aside so his wife could get dressed. Though in his opinion, he wouldn't have minded if she stayed that way. His disappointment grew when Temari closed the door behind her. He hadn't expected she'd let him see her that way, but still.

After dinner was made and the couple had taken a few bites, Shikamaru asked what was the supposedly good news. Temari sighed, but then smiled.

"Well, Mr. Impatient, I hope our kid or kids don't inherit your impatience." At first Shikamaru didn't get it, but then it hit him. His eyes got wide and his mouth opened, then closed. After a few seconds, Shikamaru once again regained the ability to speak. Kinda.

"Y-you mean you're-And we're-that I'm-and you-and you're-" Temari slapped him on the back of his head. _Then _could he speak correctly.

"So, you're...pregnant? And we're going to be parents?" Temair nodded, hoping he would like it. But there was no need to worry. He jumped up from his chair and hugged her, careful of her stomach. Then he kissed her softly, then harder. He broke it off and stared at her, his eyes full of awe.

"If not having sex for a while is the price, then I'll gladly pay it. After all, you and the baby are worth it. Always worth it."

* * *

**A.N- Well, ya like it? I did kind of made a little sexy, but Shikamaru and Temari are married, so their allowed. **


	2. Matsuri: Stargazing

**A.N-O.k, this is Matsuri's turn. Come on girl, you can do it! I know, just couldn't resist for some strange reason unknown to me at the time. Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story & the characters I make up.**

* * *

Gaara and his fiance, Matsuri, were gazing at the stars on top of the Kazekage Tower; not saying anything, just enjoying each other and the quiet of the night. Well, Gaara was. Matsuri was nervous, going through thousands of ways to tell her fiance the new information she had obtained. Gaara sensed her unease and turned toward her worriedly.

"What is wrong, Matsuri? I know there's something, so don't say it's nothing. Tell me. I want to help you." He said in a gentle tone. It'll be alright. Matsuri told herself. We're getting married in two months, what's a four months difference? Besides, he'd wanted it too. She took a deep breath and turned to face her fiance. There was worry, obviously, but also curiosity. He wanted to help, but he also wanted to know what it was. Matsuri took another deep breath and told the love of her life what was on her mind.

"Gaara, I-I'm pregnant. With your child." Gaara blinked, and to any other person, it would seem like he didn't care. But Matsuri knew better. On the outside, the red-haired Kazekage was keeping his cool. But on the inside, he was struggling with this new information, and what it meant. He nodded once. Then twice, three times. Finally he spoke. It came out a little raspy, surprised.

"Do-do you know how far a-along?" he said carefully, as if he would break down if he didn't. "Two months." Matsuri answered. Gaara nodded once more.

"Alright. Is-is it healty?" "Yes. And so am I." "That's good." "Yeah." There was a bit of an akward silence until Gaara broke it by looking over at her and saying,

"It doesn't matter, you know, that we did it early. I mean, I think we can do it. A baby takes 9 months to for, correct?" the Sand kunochi nodded. The Kazekage continued.

"Alright, so you're two months now, so when we get married you'll be four months. And," he paused, as if not sure what he wanted to say. "And I think- No I _know _we can do this. A baby can't be that hard, can it?" Matsuri smiled, relieved and shook her head. Yes, they could do it. Together. And they also had Gaara's siblings; whom she had come to call siblings of her own, and Temari's husband, the ninja from Konoha, Shikamaru, and Ai, Kankuro's girlfriend, who he was pretty serious about.

"Yes." She said aloud. They would do it. Together.

* * *

**A.N- How 'bout this chap? Ya like? **


	3. Ai: Search

**A.N-Hey. Alright, it's Ai's turn. She's just someone I made up. I'll tell you what her name means at the end of the chap, k? O.k, here we go. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and the characters I make up. **

* * *

Aiwas looking everywhere for her boyfriend, Subaku no Kankuro. She had checked the Kazekage Tower, but his brother said that he was not there. But he should be in the village, as he had no missions. She ran into Temari and Matsuri, but they hadn't seen him either. Oh, where was that boy? She had something **so** important to tell him!

In her haste she accidentally ran in to someone. She immediately apologized, but when she saw who it was, she wanted to take it back. The person she had bumped in to was the person she had been looking for all day!

"Kankuro! Where have you been? I've been looking for you all day!" Ai angrily shrugged off the hand Kankuro had put on her shoulder. She was pissed at him right now, she would not succumb to his charm.

"I've been at the training grounds. Did you check there? Hey, don't get angry, I didn't know you where looking for me! Not my fault you didn't find me until now! What did you want me for, anyway? Are you sick or something?" Kankuro had noticed that Ai had been a little nausous in the morning.

Ai apologized once more. She had no right to snap at him the way she did and told him so. He shrugged it off as nothing. His girlfriend led him over to one of the few trees that grew in the desert.

"Kankuro, I'm pregnant." He stared at her, shocked. He had _not _been expecting that. He stuttered a little, but then he found his voice.

"Oh. Well, uh, yeah." He took a deep breath and tried again. "I mean, I'd like to keep it. If you want it too." Now it was Ai's turn to stare in shock. She had thought that Kankuro wouldn't want it, but she had. She smiled.

"I do. Want to keep it. We can do this. So let's keep it."

* * *

**A.N-Alright, not the _best _chapter I've ever done, but we've all had our off days, right.**

**Ai- indigo or love**


	4. News

****

A.N- Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and the characters I make up.

* * *

Gaara sat at his desk, going over the conversation that he and Matsuri had had about their child. It had been a week since the Matsuri had told him he would be a father. Since then, he had brooded and wondered and worried if he would be a good father. Could even he be capable of loving a child, providing it with the right care?

Just then there was a knock on the door. The Kazekage was brought out of his thoughts and said his usual "Enter." In came his sister and brother-in-law. Shikamaru had a lazy, yet excited look on his face and Temari was full out smiling so much Gaara was sure her mouth would hurt after a while.

"Gaara, we've got something to tell you." Temari sing-songed. "Well so do I, actually. Matsuri and I." Temari nodded. They had seen her in the hall and she had told them she and Gaara had something to tell them.

"So do we." The three of them turned to see Kankuro, Ai, and Matsuri. Gaara stood up. "Let's go in my room where there's more room," he suggested. So the 6 of them made their way to Gaara's room and sat down on the bed and chairs. Temari told them the news when they were all comfortable.

"I'm pregnant! 9 weeks." She and Shikamaru were congratulated and Matsuri went. "So am I. 2 months." Ai stood up and announced.

"Well, isn't this a coincidence. I'm pregnant 12 weeks." Shikamaru raised his eyebrow. "Ai's right. It _is _a coincidence. Interesting that we all did it at about the same time, eh?" The Suna shinobi agreed. But Matsuri said that their kids would be about the same age when they were born. Suddenly a Jounin came in and said there was a letter for a Nara Shikamaru. Said ninja rose from his seat and took the letter with a thanks. The Jounin bowed, then left. Temari tried looking over her husband's shoulder to read the letter, but Shikamaru kept it out of her reach.

"Just wait, will you, woman? Jeez. Troublesome, violent woman." He muttered the last part under his breath so she wouldn't hear, but Temari heard him all the same, earning him a smack on the head. Here's what the letter read:

_To: Nara Shikamaru, shinobi of Konoha_

_Dear Shikamaru,_

_I have decided to resign from being Hokage. It's time to let someone else earn the title. And I know just the person who earned it years ago, perhaps when he became a Genin. Can you guess? Naruto. Yes, Naruto will be the next Hokage, if he accepts. Which he will, I'm sure. If you would like, you can be here for the ceromony, if Temari is well enough. Tell Gaara also. One, as the Kazekage, he will need to know who the next leader of an ally village, and two, he'll just want to know. If you can come, it'd be appreciated._

_-Tsunade_

_From: Tsunade, the (former) Hokage of Konoha_

Shikamaru smiled. Good for Naruto. He deserved it. He gave the letter to Temari, who read it eagerly. Then she smiled also and gave it to Gaara, who read it. Matsuri, Kankuro, and Ai read it over his shoulder. They smiled as well.

"He derserves it." Gaara said. They all nodded and smiled some more. It had been a great day.


	5. Ceremony And Sleep

**A.N-Hey. I've gotten a couple of reviews that said I should add a little trouble in the characters' lives. As you can see, I changed the description, so if those two read it, I hope you're happy! I'll also put in lots of talking about it, that was another thing they said. Alright, here we go! Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and the characters I make up. **

Shikamaru and Temari had made it safely to Konoha. Temari was dubbed healthy enough to travel, so they had made their way back to Konoha. They were now walking around the village, waiting for the ceremony to begin. Suddenly they heard someone call their name. The couple turned their heads to see the one and only Uzumaki Naruto, and his wife, Sakura. She was carrying their one-year-old son, Akio. The Naras smiled as they saw them. Shikamaru said jokingly to Naruto,

"I would think the council elders would have kept you inside going over what you need to be Hokage until the ceremony." Naruto laughed and shook his head.

"Nah, they're not _that _heartless. I think." They all laughed at that. Shikamaru told him congratulations, as did Temari. The Sand kunochi was saying everything was good in Suna when Sakura noticed her barely enlarged stomach.

"Temari, are you pregnant?" Temari smiled and nodded. "9 weeks." She said proudly. Then she told them about Matsuri and Ai being pregnant also. Naruto whistled.

"Wow. Didn't think Gaara had it in him. Kankuro, maybe, but-" He was interrupted by a smack in the back of the head by his wife. He rubbed that area and asked, "When will you be able to tell the gender?" "Not for a while." Temari replied. "But I'm hoping for a girl. I grew up with one too many boys." She said it jokingly, but the others could tell she grew up with one to _less _boys. She'd basically just had Kankuro. Gaara was thought of as a monster, making him a killing machine, her father was the _real _monster, and her uncle spent most of his time with Gaara when he'd been alive.

"Naruto!" Said ninja turned to see one of the elders beckoning to him. The ceremony was about to start. He waved to them and jogged off to the Tower. The rest made their way to the spot were the rest of the village was waiting.

At the ceremony...

"Thank-you, everyone. It has always been my dream to become Hokage, and you have helped. So from now on, not only do I put my life on the line and will die for this village as a shinobi of Konoha, but as your Hokage. And I _am _the Sixth Hokage of Konoha, Village Hidden in the Leaves!" The roar was deafening. Naruto tossed his hat and, unbelievablyy but probably expected, Konohamaru caught it. He stared at it like it was gold. And to him and Naruto, it probably was.

Temari tugged on her husband's sleeve. When she got his attention, she said,

"I'm going to go back to the house, o.k? Don't worry, I'm fine." Shikamaru nodded. "Alright." So Temari walked to their Konoha home.

* * *

At home...

When Shikamaru arrived home, he saw his wife asleep on the sofa. She looked so peaceful, he didn't want to move her. But he knew that if Temari woke up on the couch and found out he was sleeping in the bedroom and didn't wake her, he'd be in a lot of pain. So he moved his wife's body just a little so there was more room for him and lay there with her.


	6. Proposal And An Omelet

**A.N-hey guys. I hope you liked the last chapter. I'll admit, it was a little short, but I like where I left it. Now Temari and Shikamaru are back in Suna, and the 6 of them are talking about the pregnancies in Gaara's bedroom. Bet he and Matsuri have some memories. Okay, I'll stop being a pervert and get on with the story. **

Back in Suna...

"How'd your visit go, Ai? Everything good?" Temari asked. She, her husband, her brothers, Matsuri and Ai were in Gaara's room, talking about the babies. Ai answered,

"It was good. As of now, I am 20 weeks. I think we'll be able to tell the gender soon." Kankuro looked up at that. He, Shikamaru, and Gaara had let the girls do the talking, as they weren't very good on this kind of stuff. Even if they didn't say much, they were good listeners and would look up every once in a while when their wife/fiance/girlfriend said something that caught their interest. Apparently this was something Kankuro found interesting. So did, it seemed, Shikamaru and Gaara, as they looked up too.

"Really? Why didn't you tell me?" Kankuro asked. "Well, I wasn't really sure and I think I might want to wait to see what gender they are." The others were surprised to hear this.

"They?" Matsuri asked. Ai nodded and Kankuro said,

"We found out we're having twins. I don't care that much if what their gender is, but I like to have at least one boy." So that's how they got talking about the genders and amount. Matsuri was certain she only had one, but Temari said she'd felt doubly sick for a while. When seeing Shikamaru's worried face, she assured him it was morning sickness sick. He only nodded.

"Well, we have an appointment tomorrow, so we can find out then, I guess. Hey, anyone else hungry? 'Cause I am. Shikamaru, baby, can you make me an omelet?" Temari asked. Shikamaru blinked. "An omelet? Temari, it's, like, 4:30 p.m, and you want an omelet?" That was wrong thing to say. His wife narrowed her eyes and reached for her fan and said,

"Shikamaru, I am well aware that it is 4:30 in the afternoon, and _yes _I do want an omelet. Do not make me repeat myself." That was all it took for Konoha's lazy genius to go to down to the kitchen to ask for an omelet for his pregnant yet still violent wife.

Temari settled back on the chair and smiled. "Sometimes, he really does prove he's a genius." Then she noticed that Kankuro and Ai were no longer in the room. She looked around. Confused, she asked her brother and soon-to-be sister-in-law,

"Where's Kankuro and Ai?" Gaara pointed toward the door. "They went out. I think it has to do with-" he was cut off by a squeal of joy and their brother's voice, "Now, I've been planing this for a while, but couldn't get the up nerve to ask. I actually bought the ring when you were looking for me, the day you told me you were pregnant."

Temari smiled. Now she remembered. For the last two months Kankuro had kept asking her, Shikamaru (when he saw them), and Gaara how they had proposed. Eventually, Gaara had gotten tired of answering without knowing _why,_so he had ordered his brother to tell them why he was asking. Kankuro confessed that he planned on proposing to Ai. They had been thrilled and encouraged him to do it, but Temari had gotten tired of continuous 'not yets' from her brother when she asked if he had asked her yet, so she had forgotten, even when they had found out they were pregnant.

"I guess this means I'm going to have another sister-in-law." She said.

"And so will I." Gaara said. He was thinking. Over the past couple of months, things he'd thought he'd never had, he'd obtained them. Could it be real? Yes, and it was great.

By this time Shikamaru had come back with his wife's omelet, sausage like she liked it. He had a little bit of a puzzled look on his face, but also a grossed-out kind of look, too. He handed Temari his omelet, sat back down, and asked,

"Any particular reason Ai and Kankuro are practically doing it in the hallway?" After a few bites and _MM_s, Temari answered her husband.

"Remember when Kankuro kept asking how you and Gaara how you proposed?" He nodded, answering and also indicating he understood and she didn't need to say anymore.

"_MM_, Shikamaru, this is delicious. What took you so long?" Shikamaru grunted then sighed. "Believe it or not, there was actually a _line_. Man, they must be pretty good." Temari nodded. They were the _best._

Kankuro and Ai had come back, an opal gem sat on a silver ring on her finger. "Congratulations, you two." Matsuri said, as did the others. Then a Jounin appeared in the doorway with a letter for Gaara. He sighed, got up from his spot on his bed, kissed Matsuri good-bye, and left for the office.

Then the girls took up the conversation again, leaving the remaining men to listen and comment every once in a while. They talked about cravings, the weddings, and admired Ai's new ring. Shikamaru turned to his brother-in-law.

"We're in for a long few months."

"Oh yeah." Kankuro said.

* * *

**A.N-Sorry for the lack of proposal, I was more focused on the talking and any of you think what Shika said referring to what Kankuro and Ai were doing in the hallway are disturbed or think it improper, I'm sorry. The next chapter will be Gaara and Matsuri's wedding, and then the next one will be the when the babies' births. Kankuro and Ai will be married by then. **


	7. Day To Be Happy

**A.N-****Hey. Like I said, I'm going to skip to Gaara and Matsuri's wedding, and then in the next chapter will be when the babies are being born. The vows are just what I made up.**

* * *

Matsuri was nervous. Today she was getting married! Her dress wasn't very special, just satin with a frill of lace at the bottom. It went just past her knees, because, come on, they were still in the desert. And Gaara said he liked it when her legs exposed, so she made sure her dress was like that. It was white, with spaghetti straps. It wasn't so much a wedding dress as a summer dress, but it worked just as well.

There was the music. She began walking toward the alter, toward Gaara, and her new life as a wife, sister-in-law, and mother. And as long as she had Gaara and her soon-to-be sisters- and brothers-in-law, she could do it. ............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Gaara was standing at the alter, looking quite handsome in his tux. At first, he didn't really see the point in it, but Matsuri said it was traditional and would he please do it for her. So he bought a tux. But he still didn't see the point. Naruto was beside him, as best man. He had manged to convince the council to let him go and had left Konohamaru in charge while he was gone.

But when Matsuri started walking toward him, he stopped caring about his clothes and about whether he got it or not. All that mattered was his soon-to-be wife. He wished the music would go faster, so she would by his side quicker. The seconds ticked by slowly but, finally, Matsuri was there, looking beautiful. He smiled some of his rare smiles and she returned the smile. Now it was time for him to recite his vows. He looked at Matsuri and spoke with all the love he held for her.

"Matsuri, when I first agreed to train you, I thought when you became a Chunin, that would be it. Yes, I might see you from time to time in the village and in the Kazekage Tower for a mission, but I never thought it would come this far. But yes, you were precious to me, and I would protect you to the best of my ability. When I started getting nervous around you, I didn't understand this feeling. But eventually I realized this feeling was love. But I didn't want to ruin our friendship if you didn't return the feelings. But I am so glad now that you made the first move." Matsuri smiled and fought away tears. She would not cry on her wedding day, even if they were tears of joy. Mostly because Gaara hadn't grasped the concept of crying from joy. She took a deep breath and recited the words she had memorized since she thought of them.

"Gaara, when I became your student, I wanted to work hard and earn what had been given to me. After a while, I knew I loved you. But what if you didn't return the feelings? But I saw, wvery once in a while, how you would avert your gaze and how you seemed nervous. I caught on finally. But when I asked you to dinner at my house, I was so afraid you might say no, but you said yes, you came and here we are." "And here we are." Gaara said quietly so no one but Matsuri heard him, as it was meant to be. All the through the ceremony, they stared at and smiled at each other. They said their 'I do's at the right time and, finally, when they were on their way to their honeymoon to only God and Gaara knows where, the smiles never left their faces. And why should they have? It was a day to be happy.

* * *

**A.N-Sorry I skirted over the details, but I think it's good like that. Like I said, I just made the vows up.**


	8. Delivery

**A.N-Hey. Now is when the babies are being born. I'll tell you the meanings of the names at the end. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and the characters I make up.

* * *

**

Screaming echoed through the maternity ward of Suna hospital; with the occasional encouragement and instructions of the doctors, some encouragement from the husbands, a few smacks, and even a couple curses.

That was because Matsuri, Ai, and Temari had gone into labor at the same time.

The three of them were at a teashop with Shikamaru (Temari dragged him along) when they felt the contractions. Temari had shouted at her husband to get them to the hospital and then tell Kankuro and Gaara that their wives and sister/sisters-in-law were having their kids, which a very terrified Nara did.

So that brings us to here, in the delivery room, where Temari was screaming her head off, Ai was a little quieter, and Matsuri was trying, and not succeeding, not to let the screams out. After a while, Matsuri and Ai told their husbands to check on their sister. They protested, but they couldn't really do much, so they fulfilled their wives' requests and checked up on their sister.

But when they came in and saw that Shikamru, they saw he was the one who needed the most checking up on. Temari was screaming at him, telling him to do something and then called him a lazy-ass who wouldn't help her when he said there was nothing he could do. His hand was purple from Temari holding onto it so tight. He looked truly frightened, especially when Temari started crying, saying it hurt. Shikamru consoled his distraught wife.

"It's all right, Temari. I know it hurts, but think about after, when the baby's born. Remember when you told me you were pregnant? You said you knew it was going to be hard work, but it would be worth it in the end. And it will. So just think about that. When you hold our daughter after this. Think about that. It _will _be worth it." Temari stopped crying and screaming and nodded. Then she pushed harder and then there was a beautiful sound: A new-born crying. That made Gaara and Kankuro hurry back to Matsuri and Ai's sides, can't waiting for when their own children were born.

Then Matsuri's doctor cried out in triumph. A cry soon followed. The Kazekage's daughter was born.

"Hitomi. I like Hitomi." Matsuri breathed out. Gaara had taken his daughter from the doctor and brought her over to her mother. Indeed, her name fit. She had Gaara's blue eyes, and Temari's hair color, but Matsuri's face. Matsuri held her daughter and stared down in awe. This little creature, she was half her and half Gaara, a permanent piece of their love.

They learned that Temari and Shikamaru had named their daughter Kira. They also learned that Ai had given birth to twins, a boy and a girl, but the girl had been a still-born. That was the only sad part, though, and Ai and Kankuro decided to look forward to the future with Daiki (the name they given ther son) instead of dwelling on the death of his sister.

All in all, it was a beautiful day, not meaning the weather.

**

* * *

**

**A.N-Okay, sorry for the lack of details and skipping Kankuro and Ai's wedding, but I wanted to get to the birth scene quicker. Also, I'm not sure if Kira is a Japanese name or not, but-looks Japanese female names up-it seems it is. So, here's what the names mean:**

**Hitomi-pupil, of the eye. Usually given to girls with especially beautiful eyes.**

**Kira-twinkling/sparkling**

**Daiki-great glory, great noble, great tree.**


	9. Bonding

**A.N-****Alright, I finished 'Hole' so I can work on my other stories. Now, the babies are three weeks and the girls are taking a day off, leaving the guys with the babies. A little bonding time between father and child.**

* * *

Gaara stared down at his daughter, not knowing what to do. The girls had taken a day off and had given the guys baby duty. They were in the nursery they had set up in a spare room in the Kazekage Tower. It was painted a light green and had blue carpeting. There were three cribs, all made out of oak. There was one window, with red drapes. Shikamaru and Kankuro had their children in arms. Shikamaru was in the rocking chair, rocking a drowsy Kira to sleep. Kankuro was feeding Daiki from his bottle. Gaara looked down at Hitomi again and picked her up. She blinked at him and then smiled. Gaara smiled back. All during Matsuri's pregnancy Gaara had worried that he would not be a good father. His wife had told him otherwise, but he still wasn't sure.

Suddenly Hitomi started crying. Gaara's eyes got wide as he looked over her, wondering if he had hurt her. He couldn't find anything wrong, which worried and relieved him at the same time. Relieved that she didn't seem to be hurt, and worried because he still didn't know what was causing his daughter's distress. Shikamaru got up and told his brother-in-law to do something.

"What do I do? What's wrong?" Gaara asked. He had no idea how to handle a child, let alone do something to stop her distress when he didn't know what was causing it.

"Maybe's she's hungry?" Kankuro suggested to his distraught brother. Gaara nodded and raced to the fridge where the bottles were kept. There were six in all, two for each baby. They were marked and Gaara grabbed the one marked 'Hitomi' and held it up to his daughter's mouth. She pushed it away and cried louder. Her cousins looked about ready to take up the cry when Gaara smelt it. He looked at his daughter and shook his head.

"No. I will not change you. I have absolutely no idea how to. No."

* * *

Let's just say Gaara had one of his firsts. Shikamaru and Kankuro laughed at him for about a solid minute until he covered their mouths with sand. Hitomi was very happy after that. She also enjoyed watching her uncles struggling to breathe with the sand in their mouths.

Anyway, there were no more problems, except when Daiki fell out of his crib and cried for two full minutes while Kankuro rocked him back and forth. When the girls came home that night they found Shikamaru and Kankuro asleep with Kira and Daiki in their arms, the latter also asleep. Gaara looked up at their arrival with Hitomi, awake like her father, in his arms. He stood up and handed Hitomi to her mother. She went out like a light when she was in her mother's arms. Matsuri smiled and kissed her husband on the cheek.

"So how were things?" Temari asked, going over to her husband and daughter and smiling at the scene. Gaara answered,

"Good. Shikamaru and Kira fell asleep first, Daiki, then Kankuro. Hitomi refused to sleep for some reason. I tried, but then just let her be. Is it quite safe for the babies to be in that position?" Ai shook her head and went to take her son from Kankuro's arms. She smiled when Kankuro subconsicously tightened his grip on his son. She gently eased Daiki out of his father's grasp and put his sleeping form in his crib. Temari did the same with Kira. Then they went to their respective rooms, leaving Gaara and Matsuri alone.

"You coming to bed?" Matsuri asked. Gaara nodded. He kissed her forehead and did the same to Hitomi. Matsuri put her in her crib and went to her and Gaara's room, not that he slept much.

The Kazekage looked around the room once more before following Matsuri to their room.


	10. Discovery

**A.N-Hey. This is where the action comes in. The babies are four weeks old, and Temari goes to check up on Kira. But she doesn't find her there. Daiki and Hitomi are missing too. Read and see what happens next.

* * *

**

Temari walked into the nursery to play with Kira. She went over to her daughter's crib, only to see that she wasn't there. Neither were Daiki or Hitomi. Now Temari wasn't one to jump to conclusions, but she had just seen the others and none of them had the kids with them. But, Temari reasoned with herself, they might have come in and taken the kids out for a while. She herself had done so on a few occasions

So she called her husband. "Shikamaru! Get your lazy ass in here!" Shikamru did so, grumbling all the way. He groaned when he saw his wife standing in the nursery, hands on her hips and an angry look on her face.

"Oi, woman, what is it? Did you have to yell so loud?" Temari rolled her eyes at her husband's complaints. She didn't have time to deal with his laziness, she needed to know where her daughter, niece, and nephew were.

"Shikamaru, where are the kids? They aren't here." Shikamru was surprised to hear this, but, like Temari, he didn't think it was that much of a deal and answered his wife,

"I don't know. Maybe one of the girls or Kankuro has them? But I just saw them, though, and they weren't with them. Gaara I don't think would take them and they wouldn't take Kira, at least not without telling us. Hm." Temari saw his point, but didn't know any other explaination. Well, there was one, but she refused to believe it. She turned and looked at the cribs again, as if the babies would appear if she looked at their beds.

She didn't see the babies, but what she _did _see made her gasp and confirmed her fears. Shikamaru heard her and rushed over to her side, asking what was wrong. Then he saw it. A note painted on the wall. The Leaf nin had seen a lot of horror and felt a lot of fear and sadness in his life of a ninja, but this topped it.

He barely heard the others come in. But he did sense their chakra. It was all of them, Gaara, Matsuri, Kankuro, and Ai. They saw the two of them standing there and went over to investigate. They saw the note and stopped. Here is what it said:

_You want your kids? Go to Konoha._

Temari spun around and said to her brother,

"We need to go to Konoha, _now._" Gaara nodded. He left the room and came back a few seconds later and said that he was coming to. So the six of them went to find their children.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
In Konoha...  
Naruto's office....

Naruto was going over mission reports when his door was thrown open suddenly and Temari had him by the collar.

"Where are our kids, dam it?" Naruto was so surprised it took him a while to find his voice.

"I don't know! I didn't even know they were missing! And why would they be here?" Shikamaru and Kankuro had managed to pry Temari off the Hokage. He now saw that, along with those three, Gaara, Matsuri, and Ai were there also. The Kybui container was confused. What were they doing here? And why did Temari think he had their kids? Gaara spoke,

"Naruto, I'm terribly sorry, but we just found out that our kids are gone, and we found a note on the wall that said they were in Konoha. But Temari overreacted." he glared at his sister, who glared right back. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Naruto called. An ANBU stood there, two squirming babies in his arms. A Jounin stood behind him, holding a third baby. The girls cried out and rushed toward, apparently, their children. The ANBU turned to his Hokage and said,

"I'm sorry for the interruption, Hokage-sama, but we found these infants by the gate and didn't know what to do with them, so we brought them here." Naruto nodded. "Thank-you. Is there anything else?" They shook their heads. "Then you are dismissed." They bowed and nodded to Gaara, as he was the leader of an ally village. Naruto turned toward the relieved mothers, who were cradling their children.

"Are they alright? Maybe you should take them to the hospital for a check-up." the parents thought this was a good idea and proceeded to leave the room. Shikamaru and Temari were the last in the room, with Gaara lingering in the hallway. The Nara woman looked embarrassed as she said,

"I'm sorry I, uh, cuffed you, Naruto. I shouldn't have thought you knew where our kids were just because they were in Konoha. Sorry."

"It's alright, Temari. I'm glad your kids were found and I hope they're alright." Temari nodded and left with her husband.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
At the hospital...

Sakura looked over the Subaku and Nara kids, searching for injury. She had found nothing wrong, but the babies needed some shots, so she had applied them. She had done Daiki and Kira, now it was Hitomi's turn.

But when Sakura went to give the girl her shot, the needle was blocked by sand. Sakura's eyes widened as she called Gaara and Matsuri over. The medic once again tried to give the child her shot, and once again it was blocked by sand. Gaara and Matsuri's eyes widened as well. The Hokage's wife turned to the two, her teal eyes shocked.

"This complicates things." It did indeed.

* * *

**A.N-Well? Do you like it? Please let me know.**


	11. Party And Enemies

**A.N-Alright, here's the next chapter for Parents. It's a short chapter, but I think it'll be good one. Oh, and you know what's weird? One of my most popular stories, Hole, has gotten less visitors then Parents for the month of April. Weird.

* * *

**As the parents came out of the hospital, Shikamaru and Temari said, that instead of checking in at a hotel, Gaara, Matsuri, Kankuro, and Ai could stay at their house here in Konoha. Shikamaru said that it was getting near the time when they came to Konoha, so the they would probably stay in Konoha instead of going back to Suna.

"What about a crib? Or clothes and bottles? We don't have that stuff here." Temari said. Shikamaru sighed, but then smirked as he led his family to the house. "I told them they didn't have to do this, but they insisted. Don't worry about that stuff, Temari. We have that now." His wife was very confused, as were her brothers and sister-in-laws. Who did he tell they didn't have to do what, and what did he mean, we have that stuff now?

They had arrived at the part of the Nara compound that Shikamaru and Temari lived in in the summer. Still smirking, Shikamaru opened the door. When he did, all of their friends and Shikamaru's parents stood there, all yelling "Surprise!" Well it certainly _was _a surprise. Of the people assembled, there was Yoshino, Shikaku, Chouji, Ino, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Sai, Tenten, Neji, and Lee. A few of them had presents, and there was a crib in the back of the room. Temari blinked and stared. Shikamaru turned toward his wife, took his daughter from her, and said,

"See, Temari? Since we weren't here for an official baby-shower, they did a belated one. What do you think?" Temari stepped into her house, still shocked. She looked around and then grinned. She hugged her friends and thanked them. The others had come into the house and smiled also.

"I guess you'll be staying here, then?" Gaara asked. His sister nodded. Then she turned toward the guests and opened some presents. There was a good deal of clothes, the crib obviously, a couple bottles, three jars of baby food, diapers, and a binki.

As the little party was going on, two figures stood at the top of the hill just outside the Leaf village. One was a girl with short blond hair and a Sound headband on her arm. She had a purple and white kimono on and she was frowning. Her partner was male, with brown hair and his headband was on his neck. He had dark sweatpants and a white t-shirt. They both had purple bows on their waists. The girl was whining,

"Dam, we didn't turn them against each other! Aurgh!" Her friend chuckled but said in a serious tone,

"Patience, Yuro. The Kaze- and Hokage go way back. Kabuto says that they're both demons, and the Hokage saved the Kazekage from himself. Plus, the Kazekage's brother-in-law is a Leaf ninja. Suna has no reason to suspect Konoha, they'll probably first think someone is framing Konoha, which we are." There was a twinkle in his eye. "But we'll just have to change that, won't we?" The two laughed evilly as they returned to their base.

* * *

**A.N-Alright, maybe not _that _short, but still pretty short. But what do you think? Like it, don't? Oh, and Yuro is not a Japenese name as far as I know.**


	12. Fake

**A.N-Alright, here's the next chap for Parents. It's ten years later and all of the cousins are Genin. I'm going to put, like, maybe 5-7 chapters in the same day if I have time. Then I'm going to finish my other stories until they're done, then I'm going to update Parents. Okay, here we go.

* * *

**Kira huffed as she dodged and attacked her cousins. The Suna sun was sweltering and the few trees scattered about offered little relief, nor did it offer many shadows for her kekkei genkei. She was now training with her cousins on one of the rare visits she and her parents paid to Suna. Since she had entered the academy and became a Genin, the Naras had little time to visit their Suna relatives. Shikamaru also still had missions. Even Temari had weaseled some from Naruto.

But when they _did _find time, Kira and her cousins spent as much time together as possible. When they had been younger, the three had been seen on numerous occasions sleeping together in one of their beds or on the couch. Temari declared that they were the family she and her brothers never were. The rest had agreed.

Now, most of Kira's Jutsus were her kekkei genkeis, but she had one wind technique. It was similar to Baki's wind drill, but also like a combination of that and his blades of wind. It looked like a drill, but she could throw it. And that's what she did to Hitomi. Well, first she made a clone and the real her went over to a tree behind Hitomi. Then her clone did the Jutsu.

"Roaring Wind Blade Jutsu!" her clone yelled. She threw it and it landed on her target perfectly. Sure, Hitomi tried to dodge it, but Kira had put extra chakra to put in heat censers. And even though Hitomi's sand protected her, it was just to a certain degree, and that Jutsu was pretty powerful. The Jutsu nailed Hitomi backwards, into Kira's Shadow Possession Jutsu. Hitomi tried to move, but she couldn't. Since Kira herself was out of weapons, she used Hitomi's and began throwing them at Daiki. Daiki dodged them easily, but Kira was fast and Hitomi had a lot of weapons.

But Daiki had a few tricks up his sleeves. He made a hand sign, one all to familiar, and shouted,

"GenJutsu: Future Death Scene!" Kira (and Hitomi) tried to do the release sign, but she wasn't fast enough. She was trapped.

Daiki was pretty good at NinJutsu, but his real strengths were TaiJutsu and GenJutsu, particularly the latter. This Jutsu showed the victim their own death, at the age they were at now. It was usually correct in death, but not in age. That part was just to strike more fear in the victims. Kira saw herself behind a boy (she didn't know who it was), who fell down, dead, probably from the numerous shriken wounds in his front. Kira could see that the boy had died to protect her, and then she saw herself being killed from behind, with a shriken, while she held the boy in her arms, weeping.

Hitomi saw herself being blown to pieces in a mighty force of chakra, dead on contact with the tree she landed on. There was poison dripping from the many kunai in her body.

The girls screamed, but were able to do the release signs (well, Kira did that, which made Hitomi do so also). They were out of their cousin's GenJutsu. For now.

Kira glared at him. He was smirking. In fact, he was so wrapped up in his little trick that he didn't notice the shadow above his head. Not until Kira's Shadow Possession Jutsu caught him. The Nara girl had used the shadow of a passing cloud to catch him. His eyes widened as he realized his capture. Now it was him who was glaring, and it was Kira and Hitomi who were smirking. Even though Hitomi herself was a captive, she, too, relished in her male cousin's capture.

Kira made Hitomi and Daiki take a shrikenout and threw them at each other. The Subaku cousins were amazed and frightened that their cousin would harm them and herself **(A.N-Remember, what happens to the caught, happens to the catcher) **in such a serious way.

Then, at the last second, Kira had the three of them duck, the shriken narrowly missing their throats. Then Kira made them take out a kunai and put them to their throats. Daiki glanced warily at the weapon, then he spoked to his cousin,

"You wouldn't. Whatever happens to us happens to you, so you'd just hurt yourself, too." Kira smiled. She had planned for this. She told Daiki,

"Which is why-" she suddenly appeared in the tree she and Hitomi were near-"the me who has you is a _clone. _So I won't hurt myself. You, on the other hand, though..." she trailed off, knowing the next words out of her cousins' mouths,

"We give. You win." Hitomi said, then sighed. She hated losing to Kira, either of her cousins for that matter. She feared if she didn't win, Gaara would love her less. That was not true, of course, but no matter what her cousins said, she still tried harder, challenging the other Genin constantly, and the desire to please her father grew stronger every day.

Daiki sighed, too. No matter what, he just couldn't beat his cousin. He tried different things each time, but could never figure his cousin out. Due to an I.Q test he and Hitomi had pressed her to take, she had an I.Q of 155. She was as smart as her father, and as strong and willing to fight as her mother. Those two combinations made a great shinobi, and plus there was her own desire to please, to be a great shinobi, both as an official kunochi of Konoha, and a kunochi of Suna origins. She felt that she should be stronger than both Suna and Konoha shinobi because she was both.

Daiki himself had his own reason for wanting to beat his cousin. He wanted to be able to protect his cousins at all costs. If he couldn't beat Kira, what would happen if some rogue ninja beat _her, _then how would he be able to beat the rogue, or a ninja from an enemy village, for that matter? He also wanted to be looked up to by the next generation, like many people in Suna looked up to their parents, Shikamaru included, as Konoha was considered a strong village. There were many discussions on who was a stronger village, Suna or Konoha. Even though many were loyal to their village (poor Kira was torn between loyalties) and they would pick Suna, it was agreed upon that, if they fought Konoha, they may not win. Konoha was a strong village, the best in the Fire Country, it was said, and they were a force to be reckoned with.

And so it all went back to the parents. Even Kira wanted to be considered a great ninja on her own, to be known by her skills and not the mixed village daughter of Shikamaru and Temari. All of them wanted to be seen as themselves, not their parents' children, but they wanted to their parents' praise to come because they deserved it, not because they were their kids. Hitomi didn't have to worry about that with Gaara, but she had seen more smiles than what they had been told he used to do. The kids were the apple of Gaara's eye, even though his way of showing was a little strange. If they did something he thought was impressive, it would smile a little and tell them "Good job." When they had something to say, he would listen intently, and then smile at the end. In his own way, Gaara spoiled his daughter, niece and nephew. In his own way.

The kids were cutting through an alley to get home earlier when Hitomi stopped when she came to the point where you'd come out of the alley, Daiki smacking into her.

"Hitomi, what are you doing? What'd ya stop for?"

"Shh! Look. See that ANBU? He's not from Suna. Do you think he could be from Konoha?" Daiki looked and saw a person in black with a crow mask on. It was definitely an ANBU. Hitomi was right, he wasn't from Suna.

"Hey, Kira, is that ANBU from Konoha?" Whenever someone wasn't from Suna, Hitomi and Daiki would, if she was there, aske Kira if they were from Konoha. Kira looked past the wall and nodded. Then she began to walk toward him. She called over her shoulder,

"Come on, guys. Yeah, he's from Konoha. Wonder what he's doing here. probably came with Naruto-san." Naruto was having a meeting with Gaara that day. Also, since Naruto wasn't one for formal stuff, he said the kids could call him Naruto-san. Everyone in Konoha did, except his childhood friends, they still just called him Naruto.

Kira looked up at the ANBU and said hello, then proceeded to indroduce herself and her cousins.

"Hello. I'm Nara Kira, Nara Shikamaru and Temari's daughter. These are my cousins, Subaku no Hitomi, Subaku no Gaara and Matsuri's daughter and Subaku no Daiki, Subaku no Kankuro and Ai's son. Have you come with the Hokage?" The ANBU smiled at her and was suddenly behind her and reaching for her.

"No, I came for you." The three of them whipped around and Hitomi caught him in her sand. He couldn't move. Daiki moved in front of the girls and snarled,

"Who are you and what do you want from us? We can have you arrested in the name of the Kazekage for saying such things and put an almost assualt in there, too. "

"And I can arrest you as the Hokage for impersonating a Konoha ANBU." A voice behind them said. The kids didn't bother turning around, they knew it was just Naruto-san and Gaara. Their captive smirked.

"Have it your way. But I'll be back." Then he was gone in a puff of smoke, but not before dropping a headband. Daiki picked it up and turned to the two Kages.

"Gaara-oji-san, Naruto-san! He's from the Sound! Here's his headband." The Kazekage took it and looked it over. Then he nodded and said,

"I'll have this traced later. First, let's get home." The five of them began walking in the direction of the Kazekage Tower, their original destination.


	13. I Want To Come Home

"Come on, Kira, you're not going to make Chunin if this is all you can do! And remember, I'm not going to let you leave until you beat me." The speaker grinned. "So you'll probably be here all night!"

Kira grunted and rolled her eyes. Her friend and opponent, Uzumaki Akio, was eleven and already a Chunin. The Exams were coming up soon, and the boy was training her. The boy had blonde hair and blue-green eyes and was mostly like his father, but was very smart like his mother. A few years ago, Kira had had a crush on the Hokage's son, but gave it up when she saw he liked Inuzuka Arisu, Kiba and Hinata's daughter, who liked him back. Naruto, Sakura, Kiba and Hinata joked about that from time to time.

Right now Kira was sitting in a tree, her hands in the Nara thinking pose. Akio was like his dad, his best techniques were Shadow Clone Jutsu and Rasengan. He was also fond of burrowing in the ground and coming out at you from another hole...

_That's it! _Kira thought triumphantly. She smiled and jumped down from her tree. Akio was still smiling. When he saw she wasn't going to do anything, he said,

"Well, aren't you going to do anything? Come on, attack me like you want to kill me!" Kira just smirked. Since she wasn't doing anything, Akio made two clones. One went behind her, and the other was in front of her. But the real one wasn't. Kira figured he had gone underground, due to the one extra hole in the ground. Kira made her hand sign and shouted,

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" and her shadow went underground. Suddenly there was a hole opening in the ground and a fist that was accompanied by an arm. Kira jumped back just in time, but just barely got out of the way of a Rasengan by Akio's clone. The clone disappeared and Rasengan fizzled out. The other clone disappeared, too.

Akio appeared from the hole, glaring. He had felt the loss of control of his body and knew Kira had somehow managed to catch him in her shadow.

"How?" he asked, wanting to know because 1) he was curious, and 2), he wanted to know what he could do to not get caught again.

"Shadows underground. You like to go underground and punch your opponent out by coming up. But I knew that, so I had my shadow follow you. Pretty smart, huh? Now, I want to go home, so let's wrap this up." She moved backward, causing Akio to go backwards, toward the hole. Kira kept making him move backwards so he'd fall in the hole. When he did, she moved toward him and brushed some lose dirt and sticks and other stuff to fill the hole so he couldn't get out. When he was secured, Kira released her Jutsu. Akio laughed.

"Good job. Now can you get me out? Please?" Kira grinned. Akio's face became alarmed. "You're not seriously going to leave me here, are you? Come on, Kira, please!" Kira laughed and then dug him out. Akio sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Kira. I guess you're on your way to Chunin!" Suddenly he stiffened and moved in front of her. Kira was confused, until she saw what had disturbed her friend so. Or, rather, who.

Uchiha Sasuke stood there. Kira gasped. He looked at her, and then stared at Akio in silence, each of them daring the other to look away. Finally, Sasuke said,

"Naruto and Sakura's kid, right? Looks like the dobe got his girl." He looked at Kira. He stared hard at her. Kira guessed he wasn't sure who's kid she was, with her dark-brown hair, dark skin and teal eyes. The Uchiha finally got it.

"Shikamaru and...Temari, right? Hn. Shikamaru always gets the troublesome ones, doesn't he?" He turned to Akio again and said,

"Kid, who's the Hokage? Is it Naruto? That's always been his dream, and I wouldn't be surprised if he accomplished it, everyone in this village loves him. He's who I'd vote for." Akio finally spoke,

"You have no right to talk about our parents or call my father that! You shouldn't be here, anyway! And like h**l I'd tell you who the Hokage was, let alone if it were my father! Why do you even care? You broke your ties with this village long ago." Sasuke leaned in and asked in a voice barley audible,

"Do you know why I left this village?"

"To go to Orochimaru." Akio sneered.

"Why?"

"For power."

"Why?"

"To kill your brother. Because he killed your clan." Akio added, because he knew Sasuke would just ask "Why?" again. Sasuke nodded and continued,

"I'm here because I've killed my brother and his partner. I...I want to be part of this village again. No matter where I go, or what I do, Konoha is still my village and still my home." Kira built up her courage and said,

"Yeah, right! Like we're going to believe that! You don't care about this village, you just care about power and revenge!" Now Sasuke leaned in toward her and said,

"You two know I could kill you right now, but I haven't, nor will I. I just want to return to my past, where I can start a new future. And I'm pretty sure I know who the Hokagei s. It's always been his dream. Hopefully, he knows what to do with his life after his dream is fulfilled." And then Sasuke was gone in a puff of smoke.

Akio and Kira looked at each other. Then they ran to the hospital to get Akio's mom and warn his father.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
In Naruto's office...

Naruto was staring at his village through the window. It seemed he was alone, until he said to what seemed empty air,

"What are you here for, Sasuke? You obviously don't want to fight, because you would have started one 5 minutes ago." Sasuke appeared from the shadows and answered his friend,

"I want to rejoin Konoha. Shock, I know, but I want to do it. Please. I've killed Itachi and Kisame, I have nothing left to do except come back. Please." he said again. Naruto turned in amazement. He had heard that Itachi and Kisame had been killed, thanks to Jiraiya, and had thought Sasuke, but never had he thought that Sasuke would come back. He finally found his voice,

"You know that's not entirely my descion. I'll have to talk it over with the council, and that won't be very pretty, but I'll see." Naruto looked at his long-time friend and former teammate. He remembered that he had not been happy when he was put on the same team as him, but now he was glad. He had many friends, but Sasuke was his best friend, and he knew it was likewise with Sasuke. He was Sasuke's best friend. Sasuke nodded and proceeded to go out the window. He paused, remembering something important. First he said,

"Cute kid. Doesn't like me very much, though. But here's something that you and Gaara need to know. Last time I was there, I heard Orochimaru talking about his newest plan to destroy Konoha, and includes Sand again. Don't worry, their not involved directly, really he's just using them. They're oblivious to it. They're still ou-_your _allies. Anyway, he was planning to kidnap Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari's kids from Suna and blaming Konoha. You needed to know." And then he was gone.


	14. A Letter

Gaara was going over some missions forms and doing things necessary for the up-coming Chunin Exams when a Chunin came in (after Gaara said his usual "Enter.") with a letter from Naruto.

Gaara was surprised. The Kages occasionally traded letters that had nothing to do with their villages, and, of course, letters that _did _have to do with their villages, but aside from the notice of the Chuinin Exams, there hadn't been much correspondence between the two friends. He thanked the Chunin who had brought it and dismissed him and brought his attention to the letter. It said:

From: Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage of Konoha

To: Gaara of the Desert, Kazekage of Suna

_Gaara,_

_I had an unexpected visitor a few days ago. Uchiha Sasuke. He wants to rejoin Konoha. Which means I have to set up a meeting, boring thing. But he also gave me some information concerning Orochimaru's next plot to destroy Konoha. When will that maniac ever learn if he hasn't destroyed Konoha yet, he's never going to? We only get stronger._

_Anyway, his new plot concerns Suna, as well. Remember, ten years ago, when your kid and niece and nephew were kidnapped and ended up in Konoha? _

How could Gaara forget? His daughter, his family had been in danger, how could he forget? He continued to read Naruto's letter.

_Well, that had been part of the plot, too. Orochimaru wants to kidnap your kid and your siblings kids, take them to Konoha, and blame us. Now, Sasuke hasn't been with Orochimaru (thank Kami) since five years ago, so it's not direct, but I'm sure that's what Snake is up to. We'll need to be on guard. I've told Shikamaru and Temari, and you should tell Matsuri, Kankuro, and Ai. It's your call whether you tell the kids, I, personally, would, but Shikamaru and Temair haven't told Kira. That's it._

_-Naruto_

_P.S-The Exams are coming soon. And from what my son tells me, your niece will make it for sure!_

One part of Gaara was glad at the end that Kira was doing well, but the rest of him was focused on the important part of the letter. He wasn't sure about Sasuke, but he wasn't a very good choice to ask on the matter, and he respected Naruto's decision. What he was really worried about was Orochimaru's new plot. The only good that bas**rd did was kill his father, who was maybe a bigger bas**rd.

Matsuri came in and kissed his cheek. He smiled at her, but she could see there was something bothering him.

"Gaara, what's wrong? That's a letter from Naruto, right? What did he say?" So Gaara told his wife the letter's contents. She gasped at the end, then grew angry.

"If that as*hole even _thinks_of coming near my family, or sending some goons, he's a dead man." Gaara admired the change he'd seen in his wife since she had become his student. He was so glad she picked him.

"We need to tell Kankuro and Ai. Can you get them?" Matsuri nodded and went out in search of her brother-in-law and his wife.

When she returned with them, Gaara repeated the letter's contents. Then they discussed the problem and Gaara wrote back to Naruto to tell him he was now award of the danger. He had a Chuinin deliver it to the pigeon messengers.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Just outside Naruto's office...

Naruto was coming out of his office to go home, he was tackled by his wife, who hugged the life out of him. Sakura let him go and then yelled at him,

"What happened? Is Sasuke gone? Did you fight? Does he _really _want to join Konoha again? That's what he told Akio and Kira. Well? Does he?" Naurto shook his head and calmed his frazzled wife by answering her questions,

"Alright, in order: nothing happened, we just talked. Yes, he's gone, we didn't fight, and _yes _he does want to rejoin Konoha. He-" Naruto broke off, seeing Kira there. Since her parents wouldn't tell her about the danger, then neither would he.

"He what? What?" Sakura asked. She was in his face now, worry in her eyes. She knew how those two were. Though they were best friends, their relationship was one of rivalry and fighting, and she feared they had hurt each other. Naruto grabbed her arms and pushed her away from her gently. "Later." he whispered in ear and then turned toward the kids.

"Thank-you for your concern and getting Sakura-chan, but I'm all right. But, what did he tell you? It could be important." So Kira and Akio relayed their conversation to the Hokage. He frowned and nodded and, when they were finished, said,

"Alright, let's get home. Kira, I'll walk you home. Akio, Sakura-chan, I'll see you in a little while. You can go back home and get dinner started or something." Sakura wanted to argue, but something in his voice told her not to. Not now. She'd have plenty of time to nail him with questions later, when their son was asleep.


	15. Familiar

Kira ran to the gate leading into Konoha, her teammates behind her. They were Akimichi Chou and Hyuga Mamoru. The two boys lagged behind, not as excited as Kira that her cousins were coming. Daiki and Hitomi rarely came to Konoha, but the Exams were two days from now, so they were coming now. Gaara had put them on the same team, along with Baki's grandson, Haru. Haru also had a sister, Hana, who had a crush on and was crushed on by Daiki.

Anyway, Kira was at the gate now and she could see her cousins and Haru there. They smiled at her and the girls hugged. Then Kira said as Chou and Mamoru came up,

"Isn't Konoha beautiful? Ooh, I know some great places to eat, too." There was a twinkle in the girl's eye. "You might as well enjoy the scenery even though you won't be able to beat _me. _But, hey, you can still become Chunin without winning. That's how Dad became a Chunin."

"Oh, no she didn't. She did _not _just say we wouldn't beat her." Daiki said. Hitomi grinned.

"Yeah, Daiki, no doubt about it. Well, Nara Kira, prepare for a battle you'll never forget!" Then Hitomi and Daiki proceeded to chase their cousin around. Kira shrieked and, laughingly, ran, pleading with her cousins. Their teammates just shook their heads and walked after their teammates.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

After they were done chasing one another, Daiki, Hitomi, and Kira went to her house. Temari and Shikamaru offered to house their niece and nephew instead of having them stay at a hotel.

"So when do the Exams start, exactly?" Daiki asked. He knew exactly when they started, but he was just asking to get on his cousins' nerves, and it was working. Kira was giving him and Hitomi a tour. Kira was about to retort when she stopped. She saw a boy, about their age, that she had never seen. He had long black hair and icy blue eyes. He didn't have a headband on, but she sensed his chakra, which was well-developed, which meant he was a shinobi.  
.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The boy saw her staring and turned away in disgust. He wished Father had not moved them here. Everyone stared at him weird, he didn't like it. But he sure wouldn't want to be his father in that case. It was Father they really stared at, who they really whispered about. He was just part of the big gossip, not important, but not unimportant. He remembered clearly the day Father had brought him to Konoha. It was engraved to the front of his brain:

_Flashback of last week..._

_"Where are we going, Father? Is it where you were yesterday?" Sasuke just grunted, then answered his son._

_"Yes. We're going to see my...friend. Don't ask some many questions, Jun. Sometimes you don't like the answers. I would have told you when we got there." Jun didn't say anything else on the way. _

_When they got past the forest, Sasuke grabbed his son's arm, made a hand sign, and then they were in the Hokage's office. At, least, that's what Sasuke had told Jun. A blond haired man lifted his head from the desk he was doing paperwork on. He smirked a little when he saw Sasuke and said,_

_"Well Sasuke, amazingly enough, the council agreed. Of course, they were opposed to it at first, but a couple didn't mind. Since it would affect everyone in the village, I suggested we ask some of the villagers. And some actually wouldn't mind you coming back." He smiled slyly. "Though, I **did **pull a few strings here and there. But, the point is, you've been accepted. You'll be a shinobi of Konoha again, Sasuke." Then he noticed Jun. He leaned down toward him, a curious expression on his face. Then something seemed to click inside his brain._

_"Sasuke, who's this?"_

_"Naruto, this is my son, Jun. His mother was a medic nin I met ten years ago. She died from a kunai in her heart. He's been living with me since then. Will he be able to live with me, without other complications?" Naruto looked unsure. Then he sighed and asked Jun,_

_"Are you a shinobi? Are you trained?" Jun nodded. Naruto sighed again and said to his friend,_

_"Well, the council wasn't aware of him when they voted, so I'll probably have to have another meeting, but I'm sure they'll let your son stay." Sasuke nodded. "Thank-you, Naruto." Then the Uchiha smirked. "Even though you're the Hokage, you're still an dobe." Naruto reeled. Jun was amazed at his father's words. It was because of this man they would have a permanent home! How could he say such a thing?_

_But Naruto didn't look **really **mad, and his next comment proved that this was, or had been, normal for them,_

_"Yeah, but must I remind you, teme, that **you're **the one coming to **me**?" He just grunted and said,_

_"Come on, Jun." Then he paused. "Thanks again, dobe. It...means a lot."_

_"Sure thing, teme."_

_End of flashback_

Then, a week later, Jun and his father were moving into Konoha and the old Uchiha compound. And he had hated every moment of it.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Hey, Kira, you coming?" Daiki called to his distracted cousin.

"Huh?" Kira asked. She had been so busy thinking about the boy, she hadn't noticed he had left and her cousins were now next to her.

"You were going to show us some good restaurants, remember? What were you staring at, anyway?" Daiki reminded her. "Oh right. It's nothing. Come on, this place's barbecue and pork is to die for!" She then sprinted ahead, her cousins following her. But her thoughts weren't on the restaurant, it was on the boy she had just seen. He seemed familiar, somehow...


	16. Exams

Chunin Exams...

Daiki, Hitomi, Haru, Kira, Chou, Mamoru, and all the other Genin were crowded in the room where the first part of the Chunin Exams where going to take place. All the rookies were excited, the Genin who had not passed before were not to thrilled, but all were nervous.

Just then their instructor appeared. He looked very strick, with his scar-covered face and black eyes staring at you like a challenge. He introduced himself as Morino Ibiki and the first instructer of the Chunin Exams. The first test, he explained, was a written test, to see how well they could gather information and knew their stuff. He also said their were nine questions on the test and that if anyone was caught cheating five times, then that person and their team would be dismissed. The rookies got scared at that. Most of them did, at least. The Subaku cousins were very smart, they were sure they would be able to answer right. Some people who were already Chunin passed out the paper.

"Begin!" Ibiki-sensei bellowed. Pencils started writing.

The test looked relevantly easy, but their were a couple Hitomi got stuck on. She knew she would have to cheat without getting caught, as her father and aunt and uncles had told her. And she knew how she would do it.

Hitomi made a few hand signs under the desk, and whispered, "Sand Manipulation: Third Eye Jutsu!" and her sand began to create an eye over one of the another contestant. She saw all the answers he had. She had put extra chakra in it so the sand was invisible to anyone but her. And maybe the Hyugas.

Daiki had a special GenJutsu that made the user inside the victim's mind, mentally, of course, and he could make his victim tell him things, without it actually being said outside, so no one would know.

Kira didn't do anything, she the answers to all of them but, unfortunately, she was just a tad lazy, so she decided to do a Jutsu she had made herself. It was the opposite of Shadow Possession Jutsu, instead of her opponent doing what _she _did, she did what her _opponent _did, and he wouldn't know, so she could write down his answers. She had tried it on her parents and they had praised her, saying it was an ideal Jutsu for missions when it came to tracking.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
After the test...

After the test was done, there were only ten teams out of the original twenty-two. Ibiki stood and looked at the remaining teams and said,

"Well, congratulations, you've almost passed. As I said, anyone caught cheating five times, they and their teams were out of here. But only if you got caught. The whole purpose of this test was to cheat and not be caught. That is the initial plan of spying, get your information without getting caught." Some people stood up and Ibiki-sensei explained,

"I had some people who had already passed the test take it again, so some of you would get the right answers. But there is one more question. You may choose not to answer the question now, so you and your team will exit there and get a chance to become Chunin next year. If you fail, you will not be able to make Chunin this year, the next, ever. Make your decision now." A couple people didn't think they could do it, so now there were now eight teams. Ibiki looked around and, when no one else made a move of quitting, said with a smile,

"Congradulations. You've passed. There really was no question, I just needed to know that you had faith in your abilities, and all of you do. You may move on to the second part of the Exam."

Suddenly a figure came in from the window, in a somersault. She stood up and yelled,

"Alright, maggots, I'm Mitarashi Anko and I'll be your instructor for the second part of the Exam. Now get do it!" Everyone stared at her. Ibiki had somewhat of a smile on his face as he told Anko-sensei,

You're early. Again." Kira and the others knew that he meant that Anko hadn't just been early this year and last, it was said like she had been early probably ever since she took the job. Or was appointed it.

Anko's face turned red. Then she rubbed the back of her neck and said sheepishly,

"Well, yeah. Good thing _I _got this job instead of Kakashi, huh? It would be tomorrow by the time he even remembered he had to be here, the baka." Ibiki just rolled his eyes, like this was a normal thing.

Anko turned back to the Genin and said,

"Alright, people, let's get this party started!" There had been stories, but never had Nara Kira been so afraid of Mitarashi Anko until now.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
**(A.N-I'm going to skip the second stage and go on to the third stage, where it gets interesting...Sorry for the confusion this will cause.)**

Kira couldn't speak. She had never seen such creatures, such competition before. She couldn't speak of the horror she and her teammates had faced.

But now, two days later, she was now in the ring for the third part of the Exams, and she was feeling excited and nervous. She heard her name called and Hitomi's, too. She knew what that meant. That meant she was going to have to fight Hitomi, like actually fight, and injure her. She wasn't sure she could do it, but she also knew Hitomi didn't want to seriously hurt her, either.

When they got down they got into their fighting stance, Kira said,

"Get ready for the fight of your life. I'm not going to go easy on you. I plan to win." Hitomi answered,

"Took the words right out of my mouth." As they prepared to fight, there was a big _BOOM!_and everyone turned to see what had happened. There, up on the wall, was Orochimaru, Kabuto at his side, the Sound Four, two on either side, and, in the middle, two other ninja, male and female. The male was the one who had been disguised as a Konoha ANBU. The female announced,

"These Exams are over!"

* * *

**A.N-Big cliffy, I know. Since I never told you, here's what the meanings for Akio, Arisu, Chou, Mamoru, Haru, and Hana mean. **

**Mamuro: protector**

**Arisu: Japanese meaning of the English Alice, meaning noble sort**

**Akio: glorious hero or glorious man**

**Hana: favorite or flower**

**Chou: It turns out Chou is a girl name, but just pretend that it's a boy name for now. Anyway, it means butterfly**

**Haru: clear, spring, or sun, sunlight**


	17. Battle

Hitomi didn't know what happened next. All of a sudden, the ninja were off the wall and on the battle field, Sound nin all over the place, and her father and Naruto were in front of them. Naruto was glaring, Gaara wearing the emotionless mask he hadn't worn in a long time.

Hitomi didn't like the looks of this, especially when she saw the man they had seen in Suna, impersonating an ANBU. She looked over at Kira, worried. She didn't want the enemy to see her concern and use her emotions against her, so she put her own mask on.

Orochimaru (He was still talked about in Suna on the anniversary of the Fourth Kazekage's death) smiled sadistically at them, and his main henchman, Kabuto, smirked. They needed to be careful to stay clear of him. His knowledge and experience with poisons and medical NinJutsu was reason enough, not to mention whatever else he had up his sleeve.

"Well, Naruto, looks like you're Hokage, eh? And Gaara, still Kazekage. Look at the irony of it, monsters, the sole protector and leader of the very villages who shunned and hated them. Look at you, protecting those who sought to kill you," he sneered. Naruto growled back and said,

"Yeah, and you're in my village, uninvited. I need to ask you to leave." Hitomi knew that Kabuto was trying to get on the Kages' nerves, preying on their anger. She was scared, she admitted it. She also knew she would face enemies like these on missions and such, but she was still scared.

Kabuto smirked and feigned surprise and hurt. He said,

"Why, _Hokage-sama_, I think you're forgetting that Orochimaru-sama and I were once Konoha shinobi. This is our village, too, ne?" Naruto growled again. Dam him! Gaaraspoke in his monotone voice,

"_Once. _Not anymore. You chose you're paths. You are no longer Konoha shinobi, you are unwelcome in this village. The Hokagehas told you to leave, I suggest you do so, while you are able to do so on your own." Everyone there, even the nonshinobi and foreign dignitaries, knew they would not leave, but ninja protocal said: Unless it's a spy or you're tracking him/her, you try to talk the enemy out of battle and leave if you can. That's what Gaara and Naruto were trying to do, stall the Sound nin.

Kabuto sneered once more and said,

"What are you going to _Kazekage-sama, _kill us? What, I wonder, would you feel if you killed us? Amusement, enjoyment, completeness, nothing? You _must _feel something, even nothing is an emotion."

Hitomi couldn't take it anymore. How dare he say such things about her father! She felt like punching him or Orochimaru, but someonebeat her to it. With a swing of his arm and a cry of "Shut up!", Naruto tried to punch kabutp, but got one of Orochiamaru's henchmen instead. Orochimaru's smile turned into a scowl as he said,

"Well, Naruto, since you're the Hokage and wish to die protecting this _stupid _village, I'll do the honors, like I did for the Third!" With that, Orochimaru'sbody stretched like a snake as, ironically, a snake came out of his mouth, and a sword out of _its _mouth, heading straight for Naruto. The blonde's mouth twisted into a grimace as he grabbed a kunai to block, but another sword came crashing down on Orochimaru's, metal ringing out throughout the field.

Orochimaru's look was one of surprise as he swallowed his snake and sword. Hitomi looked to see who it was, and was surprised to see Uchiha Sasuke. She and her cousins had pried their parents about their Chunin Exam opponents, and Gaara had told her about Sasuke. Kira had also supplied them with information. Orochimaru said,

"Sasuke. Long time, no see. You've seemed to rejoined this pathetic village once more. Poor choice." Sasuke's face was like Gaara and Hitomi's, impassive as ever. His Sharingan was on. Orochimaru looked at his eyes and scowled once more as he said,

"Two times the Sharingan has escaped me. Do you know how hard it is to find good kekkei genkei, Sasuke? Very hard, especially members who can use it as well as you and your brother. Tell me, did you kill him, did you accomplish your dream?" Everyonein the field seemed oblivious to the battle going on in the stands. Fortunately, there were many ally ninjas there, and many ninjas whose villages had a boneto pick with Sound. Even some of the nonshinobi were fighting, just grabbing anything they could and hitting the invaders. Eventually some medics were able to get them out of there.

Orochimaru continued, as he was battling Sasuke.

"But now I hear there's another blood Sharingan user. Maybe he needs power, what do you th-" Orochimaru was cut off by having to dodge Sasuke's sword. He grinned.

"Why, Sasuke, could this new Sharingan user be yours? Have you begun to rebuild the Uchiha clan?" When he said that Hitomi saw a poison dart thrown at Kira. She threw her sand in front of her cousin to protect her, but felt something sharp in her back. Her sand didn't disobey her command, so left her unguarded. But when she got hit, her sand left Kira and rushed to protect its master, which meant Kira got hit, also. As she fell into unconsciousness, she heard her father tell Daiki to get her and Kira to the hospital...

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Sasuke had had enough of Orochimaru's c**p. And he wasn't about to listen to him talk about how maybe he could track this 'new Sharingan user' (his own son!), see if he wanted power. Jun would not follow his footsteps, he'd been a fool, to blinded by revenge and power to see what a mistake he had made. Now all he wanted to do was kill this bas**rd. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Gaara and Naruto fighting Kabuto and all the other sicko followers of Orochimaru. Then he saw something that made his heart lurch. His son. Even if he didn't show it much, Sasuke loved his son. He would not be like his father and neglect him just because he wasn't as skilled, or the youngest. Though Jun was his only child, Sasuke still didn't want to even think like his father, even though his mother had let on that Uchiha Fugakuhad loved his younger son as much as he spent time with Itachi.

Sasuke saw that Jun had his Sharingan on. Sh*t! Orochimaru would see! Turning his attention back to his fight, he said,

"Jun, go assist Daiki in bringing his cousins to the hospital. Now."

"Hai." The younger Uchihawas smart enough to see that his father didn't him to be know as his son. Jun knew that Orochimaruwanted a body with Sharingan and he knew that Sasukewouldn't join him again. He caught up with Daiki and told him what Sasuke had said. Daiki just grunted and handed him Hitomi.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Though the battle of ninja was quite enough, the real battle was raging inside Naruto and Gaara. Their demons wanted out. They howled with pleasure at the blood fest, eager to wreck havoc and destruction. Would they die by the enemy by protecting all the ones they loved from a greater enemy?

* * *

**A.N-Finally, the next chapter! Sorry, over the last few days, I haven't been feeling like writing, just reading. But now I finished it! The next chapter will be a time skip of one week. The Subakus will be 11. **

**Jun: obedient**


	18. School

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were sitting in his office, talking and celebrating the (latest) defeat of the Sound village. Even though it had been a week ago, people were still celebrating. But it hadn't all been victory, Konoha and other villages had lost some people to the cruel, cold hands of death. Iruka, Kamizuki Izumo and Hagane Kotetsu (the gatekeepers) were among them. There were many tears shed for the dead, and Naruto declared all those who had died heroes, giving their lives for the protection of their village.

But the three friends did not dwell on the sadness, just catching up and the two men bickering, like they used to. Sakura smiled. It felt so great, so_ right,_ to sit here, with _both_ of her boys, like the way it should be.

Sasuke broke off from his latest argument with Naruto to look at his ask him what time it was. The blond was surprised but looked at the clock hanging on the wall and answered,

"Uh, 2:15, why?" Sasuke nodded and said,

"I promised Jun I would meet him at the academy and teach him Chidori." Naruto laughed.

"You haven't taught him that yet? I would have you'd had taught him that as soon as he mastered the simple Jutsus." He was still laughing. Sasuke glared at him and countered,

"Yeah, well, when did you teach Akio Rasengan?" The knuckled-headed ninja smiled sheepishly and replied.

"When he graduated." There was a triumphant gleam in the Uchiha's eyes and a superior air to his tone as he said,

"Ha! And this is Jun's last year, _before _you taught Akio Rasengan."

"At least he graduated at ten."

"Jun is ten!"

"And he'll graduate at eleven."

"Your kid started at _seven. _Three years. Jun needs only two." Naruto was about to defend his son's skill when Sakura whacked both of them on the back of their heads and said,

"Can't you two go an_ hour _without bickering? Well?" The men looked at each other, looked back at Sakura, blinked, then shrugged.

Sakura let out a strangled cry and threw her hands in the air. She couldn't believe this! She then proceeded to tell them so.

"I can't believe this! You two are so...so...so...idiotic, you're immature, bickering imbeciles! How do I love you two?" It was true, she loved them each, both of them having a special place in her heart, reserved for just them.

Sasuke shrugged again and asked Naruto,

"Hey, dobe, you got three glasses?" Once again, Naruto was startled by his friend's strange, seemingly out-of-the-blue question, but answered,

"I think I have some somewhere, from when Tsunade-baachan was Hokage, why?" Sasuke smirked and reached behind him and brought around a bottle. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Sasuke, you didn't!" Her only response was his smirk.

Naruto grinned.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

15 minutes and half a bottle later, Naruto and Sasuke were paying their respects to the toilet god. Well, Naruto was, Sasuke was vomiting on the floor, just inches from the bowl. Naruto, being the arrogant and cocky idiot he was, had challenged Sasuke to a drinking contest; and Sasuke, being just as arrogant and idiotic, had accepted.

With a shake of her head, Sakura stood up and, with a cry of "You're cleaning that up!" to her boys, she headed to the academy to tell her friend's son that his father couldn't teach him Chidori because he was drunk and hung-over at the same time.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Kira was standing near the academy gates to give her father something from her mother when she said, without turning, "Shouldn't you be in class? Even if he's lazy, my dad can still whip your butt while giving you a punishment at the same time."

She was answered by a chuckle and her guest appeared in front of her, wearing that cocky grin that seemed to run in the family. She rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "Kami, why does he always unnerve me? Dam him." She felt the need to tell him off, but said instead,

"What do you what?" She figured she knew though, thinking back to the time when she had last seen him.

_Flashback of last week..._

_Hitomi and her had regained consciousness and wanted to help fight, so they'd snuck out of the hospital window. There was so many other patients that she didn't think anyone noticed their absence. _

_But anyway, they had encountered many enemies and had been badly beaten. When Jun had gotten up to defend her, she recognized the scene from Daiki's GenJutsu, Future Death Scene, and could not take the situation. She did not want to die, that was true, but she could not stand to see the Uchiha dead and cold in her hands until her own death. So, with a burst of aderline, she had tackled him and the kunai thrown at him hit the enemy's partner, killing him. And then Hitomi had used some energy to kill the remainder._

End of flashback...

Then everyone had come and they had not gotten a chance to talk. But now they were now alone, able to talk. And she would listen, whether she liked it or not. Yes, she liked praise where she deserved it, but all she did was tackle him, nothing much, and she said so.

The smirk was gone, just a mask. His earlier humor was replace by a seriousness that not even the village Elders could surpass. "You saved my life. Thank-you. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here."

She waved away his thanks like nothing, but inside his words were fanning flames of...something, she didn't have a name for it yet. But, the point was, she liked him, more than a comrade, maybe even more than a friend. She shook her head and said,

"You would have done the same for me. I'm just returning an un-done favor." She grinned. "So be prepared to _do _that favor, Uchiha!" The smile returned a little bit. Kira made shooing motions and said,

"Now go, before my dad has an off-day, and does something un-lazy and gives you a punishment." Jun laughed and grabbed the paper in her hand and ran, saying,

"I'll use this as an excuse! Thanks!" Kira just laughed and rolled her eyes. She had a feeling he was more like his mother, whoever she was. Sure, he definitely had his father in him, but he wasn't completely like him, which may be good, in some ways.

Kira shook her head and headed home.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Jun entered the classroom just as the bell rang. Before he left, Shikamaru called him over. When he got there, he held out his hand. Jun was confused until Shikamaru sighed and said,

"The note you got from my daughter. Yes, I saw you. It's your 'excuse', right? Pretty sucky one, but better than nothing, I guess." Jun stared in shock as he handed his sensei the paper from his daughter. The man truly was a genius.


	19. End Of The Beginning

Instead of going home, like she had intended, Kira went to the bench by the back village gate and sat down, mulling over her feelings for the Uchiha boy. She definitely liked him more than a comrade, that was sure. She thought they had more of a connection, now that they had faced danger together and risked their lives for the other. But did she like him more than a friend? She wasn't sure.

Someone sat down next to her. She didn't worry, she knew who it was. She said,

"You stalking me, or something? You've already thanked me, what more do you need to do?" When he answered, his tone was as serious as when he had thanked her. But there was a lot of emotion behind that monotone, she could tell. He was struggling with his emotions, as well.

"I...don't know. I, just, wanted...to see you, I guess. I don't know how...to express my feelings. I know we're young, certainly not the age for dating and stuff, but..I like you, a lot. But, this..feeling, is foreign to me. I love my father, yes, but familal love is different than what I feel toward you."

"What do you mean?" Kira asked, feeling her heart speed up. Before now, she didn't have a name for this feeling. She had had an inkling, but she refused to believe it, shoved it to the back of her mind. How reliveved she felt to know he felt it, too!

Jun sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He sighed again and said,

"I don't know what I mean. I guess I'm saying...let's just give it a try, when we're older, maybe. Like, thirteen, or something. I mean, it might go better when I've gradua-" he was cut off by a soft kiss on the lips by the girl he was pouring his emotions out to.

She leaned back and smiled, smiling at his stunned look. He blinked, once, twice, three times. Then he broke into a small smile and leaned in to land a soft kiss on her sweet lips, like she had done before with him. While kissing her, Jun said,

"You know we're still to young to go into a relationship, right? I mean, it would be pretty weird for an _academy student _and a Chunin (the participants had been appointed to the rank of Chunin) together. Not to mention your dad and uncles would kill me." Kira laughed in between kisses.

"Don't worry," she teased, "I'll protect you," making Jun laugh.  
.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

In the forest by the bench, Daiki and Hitomi were disgusted with the sight of _their _cousin kissing (they weren't _quite _making out) that..that..academy student. If she had to like someone, did it have to be Uchiha? Didn't she know about his family's past? Didn't she care? Apparently not.

Well, Daiki wasn't going to let him get away with it. That was_ his_ cousin, _his _family, and _no one,_ especially an Uchiha. He made a hand sign and put Jun in a GenJutsu. He wasn't quite sure if it would work, as the Uchihas were masters in GenJutsu, thanks to their Sharingan, but he didn't care. As long as _he _got away from his cousin.  
.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

It worked. Jun stopped kissing Kira and smiled at her. Then his smile turned to a look of horror. He saw his crush, his love, dead, her body strewn on a bloodied and empty battlefield. Jun shook his head, but the image stayed. Then he realized he could break it. He made the release sign and stood up, muttering, "GenJutsu."

Kira heard him and stood up angrily. She shouted at him, anger and hurt mixing together,

"You thought I put a GenJutsu on you? Is that what you thought? Well, I didn't! I loved you, I thought you loved me, too, but I guess not!" She started to storm off, in the direction of home, but he grabbed his arm. Jun tried despreatly to explain.

"No! Kira, you don't understand, I _know _YOU didn't put me in a GenJutsu-" he was cut off by Kira angrily shaking off his arm and yelling,

"I'm not stupid! Save your breath, I don't want to hear you lies. Just get away from me!" And then she ran, and he let her go, becasue he was stunned into immobility. Then he fell down to his knees and wept. And the figures in the trees shrank away, lest they be found out.


	20. Spill The Beans

Temari was reading a book on the sofa when her daughter slammed the door behind her and ran to her room, slamming _that _door as well. Temari stood up and walked over to her daughter's room. She hoped no one had hurt her. If they had, then they would have to deal with the wind mistress of Suna (no matter what, Temari was loyal to her country) and the genius shadow user of Konoha. _No one _hurt their family and friends as long as they were around, and Kami help the person who had hurt Kira.

"Kira, honey? What's wrong?" The woman didn't bother with the 'Are you alright?' talk, because it was obvious that Kira was _not _alright.

All she got was a muffled reply, followed by a shriek of frustration. Temari was worried and repeated her question. It took a few more questions and a couple of threats that involved a broken door, which would be fixed with her own money, until Kira finally answered her mother, but still refused to open the door.

"I hate that Uchiha boy! He's a backstabbing liar, just like his family! I wish Naruto-san never let him and his father back in the village!" Temari was shocked by her daughter's words. Never had the Suna kunochi heard such words leave her daughter's mouth. Kira had always been such a kind person. Sure, she insulted her cousins and friends, but it was always friendly insults, what was expected from a girl her age and her friends. And Temari thought that maybe Kira had a soft spot for the Uchiha boy.

Shikamaru came in just then. He saw his wife just standing in front of their daughter's bedroom door and immediately knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong? Why are you in front of Kira's door? Is she in there?" Temari nodded. Shikamaru sighed and once again asked what was wrong. So Temari explained the situation for her husband. He nodded and knocked on his daughter's door.

"Kira? It's me, what's wrong? Why do you hate Jun, what did he do to you? I'll break a few limbs, if you like." Shikamaru offered. Temari smacked her husband on the back of his head and regarded him with a 'What the hell are you thinking, you can't do that' look. The head of the Nara clan just rolled his eyes and repeated his questions to his daughter.

They heard a _click _and backed away from the door as it swung open and Kira's tear-stained face looked at them, more un-shed tears gathering in her eyes. She sniffed and said,

"I..loved him. I know we're young, but I still loved him. A-and I thought h-he-sniff- loved me, too. But I was wrong! We were kissing, and...and...and he thought I had put a GenJutsu on him! And then he actually had the nerve to think I would stop and listen to his lies! I never want to see him again!" And then Kira slammed her door again, sealing herself in, and her parents, out.

Temari sighed and was going to, if necessary, to restrain her husband from harming the Uchiha boy, so _she _could pulverise him for doing that to her baby.

But Shikamaru was already out the door, angrily marching toward the Uchiha compound. Oh, well, Sasuke most certainly wouldn't let her do that, and besides that, it would just hurt the 9 week baby in her tummy. Temari sighed again and sat down, waiting for her husband to return.  
.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Shikamaru had reached his destination and pounded on Sasuke and Jun's door. Repeatedly. Finally he heard some curses and then the door opened to reveal a kind-of greenish Uchiha Sasuke. He was still greenish, but whatever he had clearly hadn't affected his ability to glare and scowl. Shikamaru scowled in return. Sasuke spoke,

"What do you want, Nara? I'm busy." This was true and untrue in its own way. Sasuke didn't have anything to do specifically, except puking his guts out to get rid of all the remaining traces of alcohol he still had in his system from his 'contest' with Naruto. The only joy in that was that Sasuke was sure Naruto was still puking his guts out, also.

"Where is he?" Sasuke was confused. Who could Shikamaru be looking here? He masked his confusion with annoyance, which he felt, also.

"Who?" Shikamaru grunted and explained,

"Your son. It invovles his..._relationship _with my daughter." Sasuke was once again confused. What relationship? She'd saved him, he was grateful, they were comrades, that was it. He grunted and told the Nara man his thoughts.

"There _is _no relationship. They're comrades, friends maybe. But there is no_ relationship._ And whatever you think he did, I will _not _allow you to hurt my son, especially in my own home." Shikamaru scowled and was about to say something to his comrade when a voice interrupted him.

"No, Father, there's more to it than that." Both men turned to see Jun peeking out from the doorway behind his father, looking like an academy student on his first day rather than the proud Genin (he had just graduated) he was. He said to Shikamaru,

"Please, Shikamaru-sensei, will you do what your didn't, and let me explain?" Shikamaru grunted again, but nodded as Jun explained what had happened.

Sasuke's face was impassive as ever, but as he asked if his son had felt another chakra presence, to which Jun answered no, you could tell he was concerned. Shikamaru, after apologized for intruding and promising Jun that he would tell Kira what he had said, he started to walk back home. But then he turned and said over his shoulder,

"Give her time. If she really loves you, she'll give you a chance to explain. She's just like her mother." With those 'words of wisdom' said, the Nara continued home.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Kira, Daiki, and Hitomi, who were visiting in from Suna, were talking about the upcoming Kage meeting and just stuff in general. Somehow the conversation had turned to Uchiha Jun. It had been two weeks since the incident, and whenever Kira saw him in the streets, she turned away, as did he. Daiki was talking about how unskilled he was in the terms of GenJutsu, saying how it took him a while to realize there_ was _a GenJutsu, let alone release it.

That caught Kira's attention. Daiki, for all his muachoness, never boasted or made fun of things he didn't know about. So why he would be saying that about Jun could only mean one thing...

"What did you do?" Kira said, stepping closer to her cousin so that they were nose-to-nose. She took in his reaction to her words; confusion, yes, but also nervousness, as if she had caught him in something. Then it dawned on her.

"W-what are you talking about, Kira? What did we do?" He averted his eyes, that just confirmed her suspicion. She cuffed him, anger in her eyes. She leaned in once more and said, slowly, menacingly,

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Jun. And I swear, if you say nothing, or what I think you did, I'm going to kill you!" Daiki gulped and looked at his partner in crime with pleading eyes. Hitomi sighed and apporoached her enraged cousin carefully and spilled the beans.

Kira dropped Daiki to the ground, where he landed with an "Oof!" and wheeled on her. Then she screamed at them. And as suddenly as she started, she stopped and ran to find her crush and apologize and beg for forgiveness. Hopefully, she would get that, and a second chance.


	21. 25 Years Later

**A.N-Okay, listen up. For those of you who read 'Spill The Beans' before now, check in again, 'cause I changed it. The first part of this chapter is pretty much a descriptor, but the middle/end is more story. It's pretty out of the blue, but I didn't want to stop the story now, and I was running out of ideas for drama. Okay, Kira has a 26 year old brother, and you'll find out the rest in the chap.

* * *

**

25 years later...

Uchiha Kira of the Nara clan (even if you marry into another clan and change your name, you're still of whatever clan you were born into) looked around the Leaf Village and smiled. Konoha still remained the same.

Sure, there were different shinobi patrolling the streets, and new generations on the rise, but Konoha was still the same. She smiled as bittersweet memories of the differences came to mind.

For the sweet part; she got a brother, married her true love, Uchiha Jun, had three kids, and was still able to be a kunochi. She had one daughter, Amaya, who was 16, and her two brothers, a five and three year old, Sora and Keiji.

Naruto was still Hokage, and Gaara was still Kazekage. Some bitter differences were that he was the only Subaku of his generation left. His siblings, sister- and brother-in-law, and wife were all dead.

She was a Jounin, and Jun was captain of the ANBU, just like Itachi was before he left Konoha. Daiki and Hitomi were also Jounin, and her brother, Katsu, was content with the life of a Chunin. Daiki had married his childhood crush, Hana, and Hitomi was single, saying she didn't want to give up her shinobi life-style so she could be tied down with a man, and that was all she would say.

She was very proud of her children, even if one was just a academy student and another was just starting to walk. Amaya could use both her kekkei genkei quite well, using both of them to her advantage.

That got her thinking about Katsu's ability. He could only do Shadow Possession Jutsu, often relying on Kira to Shadow Strangle their victim. When they had been alive, their parents had said it was good for them to work together like that, and it was also good for chakra usage, as they each only used one Jutsu.

But he could control the air almost at will, and that was enough to get him boasted up the ranks of the Nara clan. He was also the head, as he was the only son of the previous head.

Basically, life was good. She dared to say it was even perfect. And as the future looked bright over the horizon, it would have stayed that way.

Then that night came.

* * *

**A.N-It's short, I know, and a cliffy, but I've supplied you with over, like, seven 1,00+ word chapters, so you can't complain. I won't allow it. here's the meanings of the new names.**

**Katsu: victory**

**Amaya: night rain**

**Sora: sky**

**Keiji: respectful second son**


	22. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**A.N-Alright, this is NOT the next chapter. It's mean, I know, but here's what the meeting to let Sasuke back into Konoha was like. Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, are the clan heads, and Temari on the Council as a representative for Suna, even if she's married to Shika and mostly lives in Konoha.

* * *

**

Naruto knew the meeting would not go well, but never had he expected _this._

He hadn't thought his friends would be so agreeing to his suggestion. He had a small part of him suspected that they just agreed because they knew how desperate he was to fulfill the promise he had made to Sakura and himself so many years ago, but a bigger part of him knew they had voted for Sasuke's return because they truely believed he wanted to come back, no harm intended. The Elders' reaction, well he _did _expect that, though he was sure the old hags would have died from a heart-attack, due to shock. His wish was not granted. They were still breathing and their hearts still beating. Darn.

But, anyway, here's how it started:

The day after Sasuke left, Naruto called an ANBU to alert the Elders and clan heads that he was holding a meeting. They all assembled in the (obviously) meeting room, Temari and Shikamaru dragging behind, the former dragging the latter by the arm.

After they were all settled, Naruto said,

"I've received a visitor, requesting to join the village." He paused, letting what he'd just said sink in. When Koharu nodded for him to continue, he did so.

"Well, really, _re-_join is the better term. The visitor was Uchiha Sasuke." There was a collective gasp from the group. Then Homura stood up and angrily slammed his hands down on the table. Koharu was also standing. Homura spoke,

"Absolutely not. Naruto, we understand that you've been striving for this since the traitor"-Naruto flinched at that. The Elder didn't seem to notice and continued-"left,but we will _not _let him come back. He betrayed this village and is not sorry. I say we kill the traitor, lest he attack the village." Koharu nodded. Naruto sighed. He knew, he just _knew, _it would be something like this. He decided to use reason on the Elders. But Shikamaru beat him to it.

"Hokage-sama, you say he came to you in your office?" the Nara head said. The Hokage nodded. He only let his friends call him that in front of the Elders, and usually they called him that in front of the ANBU. Not that they actually called him that on a regular basis, they still called him 'baka' and 'dobe', but it was said with respect and the friendliness they used to say it with. Shikamaru continued,

"Did he engage you in a battle in any way?" This question was answered by a 'no' shake of Naruto's head. "Why didn't he just take on Hokage-sama then? Everyone knows he could have." Koharu was ready for this.

"He must be planning something. Surely he doesn't think we're as stupid as to let him re-join Konoha and not suspect something." Temari spoke up.

"He met Hokage-sama's son and my daughter. He did not harm them in any way. He even identified them as our children, yet he still didn't do a thing. If he was planning some plan of destruction on Konoha, especially Hokage-sama, wouldn't he harm the children, especially Akio, Hokage-sama's own son?" Her remark was met with silence. Naruto spoke up.

"Well, I vouch for allowing Sasuke back in. Those with a different opinion, speak now and we'll vote on it." The Elders, of course, wanted him to die, and then the Council members were asked to vote.

"The Aburame clan goes with Hokage-sama's decision." Shino deadpanned. Kiba had more energy in his answer, but it was the same.

"The Inukuka clan goes with Hokage-sama's decision."

"The Hyuga clan goes with Hokage-sama's decision." Hinata.

"The Nara clan goes with Hokage-sama's decision." Shikamaru.

"The Akimichi clan goes with Hokage-sama's decision." Chouji.

"The Yamanaka clan goes with Hokage-sama's decision." Ino.

"Sand goes with Hokage-sama's decision." Temari ended, as this would be of importance to an ally village, and a great deal of gossip too, an ex-ninja returning to his home village.

Naruto nodded. There were three civilians, representing the non-ninja inhabitants. One was for Koharu and Homura, but the other two were with the Hokage-sama.

Naruto grinned as the members left. His wish was coming true.


	23. Confession

That was the day.

She never saw it coming. There were clues, but she never picked up on them. Ugh, how could she not have? He'd tried to make it better, and she didn't even know what 'it' was!

Kira sat on her couch and cried. She cried as she reflected on the day her nearly lost her husband, much like their first kiss, when she had run without letting him explain. But this time she had, and he couldn't. Not why he kept it a secret.

_Flashback_

_It first started when she saw him coming back from Kami-and him-knows where. She was puzzled, but didn't question him. Probably just took a walk. _

_She had noticed that he always did little things for her. She wouldn't have thought it strange, but every time he did, he seemed guilty of something, and he was making up for it. There was always a a self-loathing look on his face, but his emotions were more dominated by sadness, and maybe even fear. That didn't make sense to her. Uchiha Jun was **not **afraid of anything, at least anything besides losing his family and friends. Even the most fearless shinobi, unless cold-hearted beings like Orochimaru, were afraid of losing those precious to them._

_He always spent so much time with the kids, almost avoiding her. But then he would do something that made up for the neglect, and then spend the rest of his time with her, if she wasn't busy._

_One day, when the kids were with their 'aunt' Ino, like she had been her 'aunt', and Kira, Jun, and Sasuke were talking in the living room when Jun had gripped his shoulder and let out a cry of pain. Kira was immediately worried and Sasuke had all but ripped his son's sleeve off in his quest to see what had cause so much pain._

_But Jun pulled away from his father and said it was nothing, just a cramp. It was obvious his shoulder pain was caused by more then a cramp, but they had let it go._

_Then he started fixing breakfast and dinner for them. He was always out of the house, and she could have sworn he always seemed relieved when he said he had a mission and nervous when he came back home. He never told her what bothered him so, but she was worried. Who wouldn't be?_

_Finally, she confronted him The kids were all asleep, and they were in bed, but neither was ready to let sleep consume them. He looked_ _at her, eyes so full of sadness and self-hate, that she almost regretted asking him. Almost. She needed to know what was causing so much distress._

_What he told her was nothing like her guesses._

_He had sighed, taken her hands in his, looked in her eyes and said,_

_"Before I say, know that I am so, so sorry, Kira. I don't deserve you, I can't even go to a hospital because of my pride." He had never gotten sick, not once. He joked around, saying if he got sick, it would be equivalent to someone wounding his pride. She never knew he took it seriously._

_"Wha-what do you mean?" He sighed and sifted slightly, so she could see his right shoulder. He slowly pulled his sleeve down and she gasped. There was a big, black fungus **thing **on his shoulder and it looked as if it had spread, going down to his back. _

_She touched it gently. He winced as her fingers came in contact with his infection. He turned back to her and said,_

_"It's some bug-virus, found only in Swamp Country, and it's spreading quickly. But anyway, when I was out one evening, I met a woman, who said she used to be a medicine woman in Swamp Country, and she said she could some-what heal my infection._

_So I went into her house, and she gave me a drink, saying it would help stop the speed of it's spreading. So I took the drink." He paused, and then contined quietly,_

_"The next thing I knew, I woke up in her bed, she was asleep next to me. And we were both naked." Kira stared at her husband. She could not believe it. Finally, she found her voice,_

_"Why didn't you tell me?" He looked up for a long time, and said finally,_

_"I don't know." And then she had run to her brother's._

_End of Flashback_

So now she was back, and she cried as she thought of that night. Then she stood up and, wiping her eyes, went out to give that slut a piece of her mind.


	24. Assault And Return

Katana Naomi, an immigrant from Swamp Country, was smiling and touching her stomach when she heard a knock on the door. She looked at the clock to see it was 1:30, but who would visit her, she wasn't sure. She had no family and kept to herself, so she didn't have many friends. So, curious, she opened the door.

The woman before her made her blood cool. She had piercing brown eyes, which were now glaring coldly at her. She was dressed in a light red kimono that had on the sleeve first a small symbol of the Nara clan, then an even smaller Uchiha clan symbol, indicating that she was a blood member of the Nara clan that had married into the Uchiha clan. Naomi remembered that the Jun, the man she had 'somewhat cured' was married to a Nara clan member. The Kazekage's niece, to be exact. Naomi had heard rumors about her. It was said that she, her cousins and brother were the most powerful in at least Suna, maybe even Konoha, except her husband. With her clans' Jutsu and the one wind technique from her mother, Naomi knew she wouldn't stand a chance against her, if she wanted to attack, not including the fact that Naomi was not a ninja herself.

"Are you Katana Naomi, the medicine woman from Swamp country?" It was obvious by the tone of voice the woman was using that she didn't believe she was an actual medicine woman, (which she wasn't) and harbored dark feelings for her. When Naomi answered, it came out squeaky and scared.

"Y-yes. And you are?" The woman was surprised, as if she was shocked that Naomi didn't know who she was. Then she shook her head and said,

"Where _are _my manners? I'm sorry, I'm Uchiha Kira of the Nara clan. I believe you know my husband." The last part was said coldly, and Naomi knew why Kira's whole attitude toward her was so hating, this was the woman whose husband she had drugged and slept with. Naomi could feel sweat gathering on her brow. She was in hot water, and she knew it.

"Oh, yes, he came to me for an infection on his back that is only found in Swamp Country. I could only slow the process of how fast it traveled, he's better now, I hope?"

"No." Naomi barely heard her, she was more focused on the fist that accompanied the cold, one-worded answer. It landed right in her gut, knocking the air out of her. That followed by a slap on the cheek, then her feet were knocked out from under her, resulting with her landing smack on her stomach on the hard-wooded floor.

During this assault, Kira let out a stream of curses which she thought described her victim. "You fu**ing bit**, you slutty rapist, don't you **EVER** go near my husband or family again, you hear me! Or I will personally deal with it like I am now! You'll **never** take advantage of **anyone ever** again." As she was saying this, she gave one finally kick to Naomi's ribs. And that was when she was rendered unconscious.

Kira stopped and looked at the woman who had ruined her family, leaving her husband scarred for life. She briefly weighed the pros and cons of taking the woman to the hospital. Eventually, reluctant kindness won out and Kira gathered Naomi in her arms and sprinted to the hospital.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Jun and his father were talking about Kira and her whereabouts. The frazzled man was going crazy with worry, grief and guilt. He couldn't rest easy at night, knowing she wasn't there, he told his father.

"She spends the nights at her brother's and comes back just before the kids wake up. Amaya knows there's something wrong, but doesn't say anythng. Of course she's usually occupied with her boyfriend, Uzumaki Minato. Sora and Keiji don't notice anything, though Sora does seem to notice enough to not ask questions about our behavior toward each other, and tells Keiji to do the same. I just don't know what to do." Jun sighed.

Then Amaya, Sora, and Keiji came in, Sora bugging his older sibling to teach him Shadow Possession and Strangle. Amaya was clearly annoyed, and the bite in her retorts were clear as well.

"If you don't stop bugging me, twerp, I'm going to Shadow Strangle _you_."

"You'll do no such thing, not as long as I'm here," a voice said from the doorway. Jun looked and saw Kira with a suitcase in her hand.

"Mom!" "Mommy!" the three Uchiha children shouted in unison, hugging her. Jun also got up, approaching warily. But he didn't need to worry. His wife brightened when she saw him and embraced him after kissing him on the lips, quick, but passionate as well. And Jun knew she would stay his wife.

He thought everything was fine until she dropped the news bomb.

"Jun, sweetie, I have two things to tell you. One; you're going to the hospital tomorrow, and two; we're going to court after you check-up." Jun stared at her. Sasuke was equally startled, but, like his son, didn't show it, just stared at his daughter-in-law. Her children, except for Keiji who had fallen asleep, were also staring at their mother.

"Alright, I get the hospital trip, but _why _are we going to_ court_?" Kira shrugged it off, but it was clear she didn't want to say why in front of the kids, at least not Sora.

Amaya sensed this and distracted her brother by telling him she'd teach him _both _their clans Jutsus. This delighted the child, who followed his sister outside, so the adults were alone.

Kira took a deep breathe and in a rush told her husband and his father what she'd done. She quickly added as she saw the bewildered and glaring look in their eyes,

"I couldn't help it! She just made me so angry...But I can press charges just as well, and I have a few tricks up my sleeve." And with that said, Kira slipped into her room to start un-packing.

Jun sighed but smiled as he followed his wife into their room after saying good-bye to his father. It was good to have her back.


	25. Courtroom Ending

Kira paced back in forth in the waiting room of Konoha hospital. Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura had been called and they all deducted from Jun's knowledge of it and the rapid growth, he needed to go into surgery. They'd been in there for fifteen minutes already.

Sasuke was also waiting. He was sitting in one of the chairs, following his daughter-in-law's pacing with his eyes. He grunted as he noticed her anxious look at the clock. He sighed when Kira glared at him, obviously hearing him the first time. He said to the worried woman,

"I know you're worried, but will you cut the pacing c*ap already? You're giving me a headache." Kira rolled her eyes and responded with a witty but half-hearted retort,

"You don't have to look, genius." It was Sasuke's turn to move his eyes in the annoyed, circular motion. Just then Sakura came out, looking exhausted, but satisfied. Kira was on her like a vulture on a carcass. The medic backed up a bit, her teal eyes slightly widening in alarm. Sasuke told his probably second best friend and former teammate,

"Don't worry about her, she's been worrying the whole time."

"While he's been doing nothing, just watching me. And I thought Naras were the lazy ones." She was answered by an annoyed grunt, indicating that she should shut up or he'd do it for her. Her choice.

Sakura just shook her head and said with a smile,

"Well, if you two are done bickering, would you like to see him?" The words were barely out of her mouth when Kira sped past her, almost knocking her off balance. Sasuke grabbed her arm to keep her steady.

"Arigatou, Sasuke." He nodded and then went to see his son, who, he was sure, would be in here longer that necessary because of his wife hugging the life out of him. Sasuke pried her off of him and told her to let the man breathe, for Kami's sake. She scowled, but stepped back.

Sasuke took to the chair by Jun's bed and asked how he was. Jun shifted his position, wincing slightly at the movement. He smiled reassuringly at his wife, then turned to his father,

"I've been better, but better than I was with that growth on my back. The surgery had seemed a little complicated to me, but I didn't think it would take as long as it did." Sasuke nodded and then turned his head to see his three grandchildren enter, Amaya holding Keiji's hand and Sora right behind her. They smiled when they saw their father, and went over to hug him. They nodded to their grandfather, and then hugged their mother. Then Sasuke saw Sakura beckoning him, so he told his family that he'd be back and followed the pink-haired medic out into the hallway.

There he saw Naruto, decked in his usual attire when he wasn't in the office. But Sasuke could see that this wasn't a meeting of friends, but not completely a Hokage-shinobi meeting, more like in between. The Uchiha figured that Naruto was going to tell him something that involved him more than the rest of the village, but the village it involved.

"Sasuke, I have some bad news." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. To anyone else, it would seem as if he didn't care, but his friends knew his better than that. "What is it?"

"Sasuke, has Kira told you what she..did?" He nodded. Naruto looked behind his friend to the happy family and hated to be the barer of bad news.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I'll be there and I'll have to go with whatever the jury rules." Sasuke smirked.

"We can handle it just fine, dobe. I don't need favors." Naruto smiled and he and Sakura laughed while there friend smirked again and rejoined his family.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
At court in the Hokage Tower...

Kira sat uncomfortably on the defendant seat. She had refused a lawyer, saying she could defend herself quite well. Now she wasn't so sure. But then she reminded herself that she had a very valid reason.

She had sworn on her honor as a shinobi of Konohagakure and a member of the Nara clan to tell the truth. She was now waiting for everyone else to do the same, different to an extent.

"I call Uchiha Kira of the Nara clan to the stand," Naomi's lawyer called out. Kira sighed, but got up and sat down in the witness box. The lawyer, Kam-something-or-other, addressed her,

"Correct me if I'm wrong," he began, "But from what I understand, you asked around to know where the 'Swamp Country medicine woman' lived, is that correct?" Kira nodded. He continued,

"When you found her, you made sure it was her. Then you identified yourself, saying that she might know your husband. She had helped cure a fungal bacteria on his back. Then you assaulted her for no reason, harming her and killing her baby, and then when she was unconscious, you took her to the hospital. Is that correct?" Kira narrowed her eyes, but kept her cool.

"No. There was a reason and-Did you say _baby?" _Kam was surprised, but he nodded. Kira's eyes burned with fury. She turned to Naomi, and the woman shrank back, as if the intensity of Kira's gaze had burned her.

"And there you have it. Living-err, once living-proof of why I assaulted this woman. I know _exactly _who the father of that baby was. Would you care to know? My husband, Uchiha Jun. But he didn't know. He didn't mean to cheat. She drugged, him and then slept with him! That is my defense."

Everyone was shocked, and I do mean everyone. Naomi was ashen, terrified that her secret was now out in the open. There were murmurs throughout the courtroom, until Naruto slammed his fist down and ordered, "Quiet!" Everyone settled down after that.

Naomi sighed and stood up.

"May I say something, Hokage-sama?" Naruto nodded. Then she did something shocking,

"I drop the charges I have placed on Uchiha Kira of the Nara clan. She was somewhat justified in her actions, and I had no right to do what I did." Then she walked out of the courtroom, her lawyer begging her to reconsider.

Kira smiled and stepped out from the witness box. She went over to her husband and hugged him, then kissed him passionately. Sasuke smirked, things were just fine. The way it should be.

* * *

**A.N-That is the end. I did have a sequel, but will delete it. Thank-you.**


End file.
